Jefferson High
by Mr.Vic88
Summary: NCIS Crew and Squint Squad the High School Years. There will Be Cameos... Meaning there will be some LEVERAGE, BURN NOTICE, AND CHUCK Characters here and there. Why? Because It's High School
1. Chapter 1

Jenny Shepard was sitting at a table by herself looking across the room at her new co-workers. She never thought in a million years that she would be one of the few chosen to teach at this new school. She was happy teaching at the naval Academy but her friends convinced her to apply at Thomas Jefferson High School. At first she didn't want to but after weeks and weeks of annoying encouragement from both her parents and friend she submitted her application to Director Goodman. She thought back to the day she got the faithful phone call.

"_Hello."_

"_Good Afternoon may I speak to Jennifer Sheppard."_

"_This is she."_

"_Ms. Sheppard this is Director Goodman of Thomas Jefferson High School."_

"_Oh…. Hello Director how are you?"_

"_I'm fine. How are you?"_

"_I'm a little nervous now."_

"_Well you shouldn't be Ms. Sheppard I'm calling with some excellent news."_

"_Alright."_

"_Congratulations Ms. Sheppard the History teaching position is yours if you want it that is."_

"_Oh I want it Director Goodman…. Thank you so much for this opportunity…. I wont let you down."_

"_I look forward to seeing you on the twenty fourth for orientation and a tour of the school."_

"_Yes sir….. Thank you so much."_

"_The pleasure's all mine Ms. Sheppard. Have a wonderful day."_

She smiled as she looked down at the folder with the Schools logo and Mascot a black and green Jaguar.

"Is this seat taken?" Jenny looks up and is immediately entranced by the blue eyes that are staring back at her. She tried to speak but her brain had decided to shut down so she was stuck shaking her head. "Thanks." The man sat down and smiled at her. Jenny was glad that she was sitting down at that moment because she felt her knees go week. "I'm Jethro Gibbs." He said sticking his hand out.

"Jenny…. I mean Jennifer Sheppard." She said shaking his hand and shaking the cobwebs out of her head. _"Get a hold of yourself Jennifer he's just a man…. A very gorgeous man with piercing blue eyes and a killer smile…. There you go again stop it." _She scolded herself. "What are you teaching Mr. Gibbs?"

"Physical Education…. You?"

"History." Gibbs nodded and smiled at her she looked down at the folder fearing she would melt or do something that would get her fired on her first day. "Where did you teach before?"

"I taught at a small school in Pennsylvania…. I moved to Washington two months ago and when I heard about this school I decided to apply."

"May I sit here?" Both Jenny and Jethro turned to find an elderly man standing in front of them.

"Be my guest." Jethro said pointing at the empty chair.

"You're too kind…. I'm Dr. Mallard but please call me Ducky."

"Jethro Gibbs."

"Jennifer Sheppard." Ducky shook their hands and smiled at the two of them. "So Ducky what are you teaching?"

"Well I'm teaching Biology, Physical Science, and Psychology"

'That's quite a work load there Duck…. Sure you can manage?" Jethro asked. Ducky just chuckled.

"My dear friend I've been teaching for twenty two years…. I think I'll be alright." Jethro and Jenny smiled at Ducky who looked at them with the same contagious smile.

"Excuse me is this seat taken. Ducky turned and was about to respond but was taken aback by the beauty that was standing before him. "Hello I'm Nancy Rodriguez." Jenny and Jethro introduced themselves while Ducky just sat there completely in awe of the woman who sat next to him. Her light brown hair sparkled in the light and her smile was beautiful and contagious. When she turned and looked at him with her emerald green eyes Ducky couldn't help but feel like a teenager all over again.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Ducky quickly said when he noticed all three of them were staring at him.

"I asked what subject you were teaching?" Nancy said with a smile.

"Oh forgive me…. I'm teaching science and psychology…. What subject are you teaching my dear?"

"English and Journalism;" All four of them begin to share small talk discussing several things like, what school they came from, how long they've been teaching, and what they were looking forward to with this brand new school and brand new students. After ten minutes a distinguished black man came up to the center of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on him.

"Good Morning Everyone." He said his British accent was thick and very noticeable

"Good Morning." Everyone says back getting a smile from the man.

"Glad to see your all awake." various chuckles and giggles from the staff. "My name is Daniel Goodman. I am the director of this new institution. Welcome to Thomas Jefferson High school." Applause and cheers echoed all around the room. "This school purpose is to mold and help these young peoples minds. With your help I'm sure they will achieve just that…. Now I have an open door policy so if any of you have any questions, or concerns throughout the school year my door is always open." Goodman looked at the faces of the people he would be working with. "Now school starts in two days and since this is a new school I think that a proper welcome is in order for our young people…. So does anyone have a grill or grills they would like to volunteer?" Several teachers raised their hands. "Excellent…. We will also need to provide beverages and burgers, hot, dogs, kosher and non-kosher, veggie and non-veggie since we will be having a lot of different students….. Any volunteers on the shopping?" Jenny and Jethro raised their hands at the same time as did Duck and Nancy. "Very well….. Now on to serious business you all have in your folders the names and pictures of the students that will be in your class since this is a small school that will only have 100 students and there are Ten of you each of you will have ten student in your room at the beginning of the day…. This will be your team."

"So like Team Gibbs, Team, Sheppard, Team, Mallard, Team Rodriguez?" Jenny said raising her hand.

"That's correct Ms. Sheppard. Every morning your students will meet with you and you'll go over work." Gibbs gave a smirk as he thought _that's the last thing these kids want to do first thing in the morning. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm looking forward to this school year…. By the way Mr. Gibbs if you know of anyway for the students to earn extra physical education points please feel free to share."_

"_Will do." Gibbs said with a smile getting a few smiles from the other female teachers. Jenny didn't know why but she felt the sudden urge to slap the smiles off those women. She looked over at Nancy who gave her a weak smile and shrug. The rest of the day went by quickly Goodman explained the grading system and showed them were their classrooms were. Ducky was placed in the hallway near the vending machines he smiled as he looked at the table and smiled._

"_A classroom doesn't necessarily need to bee in a room this will do just splendid. " Jethro was led back to the schools computer area/ library where he was shown a large table._

"_This is where your team is going to meet Mr. Gibbs." Goodman said with a smile. Jethro looked at the table and gave a nod. Nancy was and Jenny walked down the hall and stopped at the end where the say a sign that had the Number One. _

"_Ms. Rodriguez this is your room. Ms. Sheppard your room is right next door. Jenny and Nancy smiled as they walked into the rooms and looked around. Jethro and Ducky walked into Nancy's room where she and Jenny were having a conversation._

"_Ladies me and Duck were wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch?" Gibbs said walking up to them. Jenny looked at Nancy who smiled and nodded._

"_That sounds wonderful Jethro." The two women followed Gibbs out the room and they went to lunch. Goodman watched from his office as the four new staff members walked out into the clear summer day._

"_This is going to be a really good year."_


	2. First Day And Teams

**AUGUST 24 - FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

The Ten buses pulled up to the large building and opened the doors for the students to climb out. Dr. Goodman was standing on top of the concrete steps looking at the crowd of children that had gathered around taking in the brick building. The school that had been shut down in the 70's and had been used as an office building still had some characteristics of a school. Their was a tennis court and it's original school bulletin board which by now had been transformed into an electric signboard. The words WELCOME TO THOMAS JEFFERSON HIGH scrolled along the screen. Jethro, and Jenny were the first to join Goodman at the top of the platform.

"You two ready?" He asked the two of them.

"Yeah." Jenny answered with a smile.

"As I'll ever be." Gibbs said looking at the crowd of Teenagers. Ducky, Nancy, and Leon Vance walked out into the cool August morning. The weather was perfect and everyone decided not to wear a suits or any of their teacher type of clothing. Gibbs was in Jeans and a grey Polo while Jenny had on some Dark Brown Shorts and a nice Red dress shirt. Leon sported Khaki shorts and a black polo shirt, while Dr. Goodman had on black dress pants but a dark Green Polo with the Schools name and Mascot.

"EXCUSE ME." Goodman shouted gathering the attention of the Teenagers. "Will you all please come inside and follow us into the Tech Center." He turned to walk inside. Gibbs, Leon and Ducky stood outside escorting the kids into the building while inside Jenny and Nancy directed them towards the Tech Center. Gibbs motioned for Ducky and Leon to walk inside after the last student had passed when they heard the screech of car brakes. They turned around and saw a young man running up the steps and stopping in front of Gibbs.

"Am I late?" He asked looking at the three teachers.

"Just in time." Gibbs said with a smirk before nodding for him to head inside.

* * *

**JEFFERSON HIGH 'TECH CENTER'**

Gibbs and Jenny stood next to Ducky and Nancy as they watched the students find seats and settle into them. Finally after ten minutes Goodman stepped up to the front of the crowd.

"Good Morning." He said. He got a few grumbles and a scatter of mornings from them. "My name is Dr. Goodman and I'll be your director of Principal if you want to put it in lames terms. Welcome to Thomas Jefferson High school. " The four of them looked at the kids and saw that a few were paying attention while others were looking around the school at the brand new computers and plasma screen TV's some were fiddling with their clothes while others leaned back and closed their eyes.

"Young man sit up please." Goodman said while still looking at the rest of the group. Jenny looked at Leon then at Gibbs who both had on smiles on their faces. "Now today will be a special day…. You'll find out your team leaders and will do some team activities and at the end of the day we'll have ourselves a good old fashioned cook-out." Ducky was the first to call his team followed by Leon. Nancy was next then the art teacher Ms. Delray called out her team. Four more teachers followed suit until it was Jenny's turn.

"My name is Ms. Sheppard and I'll be your History Teacher. Will the following students please stand up and wait by the door." She looked down at her list. "Seeley Booth, Ziva David, Angela Montenegro, James Palmer, Timothy McGee, Jeanne Benoit, Daisy Wick, Margaret Whitesell, Ari Haswari, and Timothy Sullivan." By the time Jenny looked up her group of kids had gathered by the door. "Your turn Mr. Gibbs." She said wit a smile as she looked over at him.

"Thank you Ms. Sheppard." Gibbs said before looking down at his list. "Alright the following students please meet by that large table over there….. Temperance Brennan, Anthony DiNozzo, Lance Sweets, Abigail Sciuto, Caitlin Todd, Jack Hodgins, Michelle Lee, Camille Saroyan, Payton Perotta, and Michael Rivkin." Gibbs looked at the now filled table then looked at Dr. Goodman.

"Let's have an excellent school year now get to your rooms and get to know one another." He was about to walk away but then suddenly turned back around. "Oh and by the way." Everyone stopped and listened to what he was about to say. "The team with the least amount of absentees will earn their team a pizza party and the end of the school year. Now to your Team rooms."


	3. Team Time and BBQ

**TEAM SHEPPARD**

Jenny led her group towards her room passing Ducky and his team on the way. Ducky waived at her and she returned with a smile and a wave herself. After the last of the team member was inside Jenny closed the door and walked towards the front of the classroom. She looked at the various students in front of her.

"Good Morning everyone." She said with a smile and a nod.

"Good Morning." They answered back. Jenny looked down at her list then up at the faces of the group she would call her team for the rest of the school year..

"Who can tell me a little bit about themselves?" No one raised their hands some either looked down at the ground or looked at her like she had grown another head. "Come on don't make me start picking names out." She smiled when she saw a boy stand up. Several girls noticed him and decided to pay attention to the muscular young man with the short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"My name is Seeley Booth but people call me Booth. Uh I like to consider myself a sports guy but if I had to pick a favorite I would say that Hockey was my number one favorite sport. I have a younger brother who goes to Hoover Elementary, and uh I like to fix cars."

"Thank you Booth…. Anyone else?"

"My name is Ziva David but it's pronounced Dah-Veed. I am what you call a transfer student from Israel. I have a younger sister named Tali she also attends Hoover Elementary, I like to take long runs when I'm feeling upset and I do not have a favorite sport." Jenny gave the middle eastern girl a smile as she sat back down. After Booth and Ziva gave a little bit of information about themselves people found it easy to share with their team members.

"My Name is Timothy McGee but I prefer to be called Tim or McGee it really doesn't matter to me. Um I like working on computers, my younger sister Sarah also attends Hoover Elementary. I like all sports don't really have a favorite and I love to write."

"Hello I'm Angela Montenegro and I'm an Artist. I love to shop if it were a sport I seriously think I'd be number one with a bullet." this earned several chuckles from her teammates. "But asides shopping…. I love boys." she turned and looked at Booth, and Ari who were sitting next to each other. Then turned and looked at Tim "Hello Handsome, Hunk and Gorgeous.." Booth, Tim, and Ari visibly blushed as they looked away causing several girls to giggle. "All in all I like to have fun because why be mad when you can be glad."

"I'm Ari Haswari I am also an exchange student from Israel so I know Ziva…. I like to drive my motorcycle and read." Everyone waited for him to say more but where surprised when he just sat down and looked at the rest of the class.

Jenny was amazed at how quickly the groups shyness had slipped away. Booth was talking with Tim, Jimmy. Sully and Ari while Jeanne, Angela and Daisy made small conversation. Even the quiet and reserved students like Margaret and Ziva seemed to be enjoying the conversation they were having. The rest of the hour was spent talking about what they did over the summer and what their goal was for the school year. Needles to say they all had the pizza party in their sights.  


* * *

  
**TEAM GIBBS**

Jethro looked at the ten faces he would be in charge of for the rest of the school year. He looked back down at his notes then looked back up at the group.

"Alright since we're going to be spending a lot of time together this year….. Let's get to know each other." Several of the teenagers gave a groan while another flat out did a face plant on the table. Gibbs saw this as the perfect opportunity to choose a victim. "DiNozzo." The kids head shot up. "Go."

"Who me?" Gibbs nodded. " Well the name is DiNozzo….. Anthony DiNozzo." Gibbs rolled his eyes as the young man shot up from his chair. "Bur please call me Tony." He looked at the girls and gave them a wink. Several smiled while one just rolled her eyes and looked over at Gibbs. "I like Movies, Having a good time, I love the ladies…. And the ladies love me."

"Alright Casanova park it." a curly haired boy said from across the table getting a good reaction from the crowd.

"And you are?" Gibbs said knowing full well who everybody in his group was.

"Jack Hodgins." Jethro motioned for him to continue. "I like playing sports and science and I think this whole new school thing is just another product of Big Brother's ultimate grip on all of us."

"Conspiracy." Gibbs turned and saw a girl that had on way to much black lipstick and a spiked dog collar. Her raven black hair was tied into ponytails. "I Love Conspiracies… I'm Abby Sciuto also a lover of science and Caf-Pow it's like my drug."

"Aren't Goth's supposed to be all dark and gloomy not cheerful and Happy?" A girl that was sitting at one of the computers said. Abby turned and looked at her with a full smile.

"Eh I like to be different."

"Well Abby I think you came to the right place." Gibbs said with a smile. "Your name Miss?" Gibbs said looking at the auburn haired girl.

"Caitlin Todd but I prefer Kate." The group looked at her. "Oh right…. Uh…. I like to sketch." The group just nodded. Gibbs watched as the rest of his group went around introducing themselves. Well almost everyone. He saw that one young girl that was sitting next to him hadn't said a word since they started.

"What about you?" Kate asked the girl. She shot her blue eyes at the group before tucking in a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Uh…. My name is Temperance Brennan….. I just moved here from Ohio over the summer so I don't know anyone…. My father is a science teacher at Hoover Elementary. I have an older brother named Russ who goes to American University."

"Do you like to do anything for fun?" Abby asked Temperance.

"I like to read….. Writing is also something I enjoy….. Uh…. I've been told I'm a really good singer although I don't really believe them." Temperance said with a shrug.

"Why is that?" Gibbs asked truly curious.

"They're my family….. They're supposed to encourage me."

"Well why don't you sing us a few bars Temps." Tony said from his seat.

"No thanks." She said with a shy smile.

"Come on Bren sing a little something." Abby encouraged.

"Yeah come on let's hear it." Kate added with a smile. Gibbs was beginning to see Temperance was begging to get a little uncomfortable.

"Alright, alright knock it off. If Temperance doesn't want to sing she doesn't have to." Brennan mouthed thank you to him to which he just nodded. "Come on let's get to the courtyard for the Barbeque."

"Well what about you?" Abby said as she stood from her chair.

"What about me Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well we all shared a little something about ourselves…. What about you?….. What do you like to do for fun?" Jethro looked at the curious faces staring back at him. Finally he gave them a smile.

"I like to build boats." They all stared at him nodding their heads. "Come on foods gonna get cold."


	4. Lunch and Speculation

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN BONES OR NCIS THEY BELONG TO FOX AND CBS RESPECTABLY THE SCHOOL AND THE UPCOMING CHARACTHERS ARE MINE**

* * *

**JEFFERSON HIGH COURTYARD**

Kate, Temperance and Abby were walked out into the courtyard and were in awe at the scenery before them. Students were all around them conversing and eating. Some where laying on the grass while others were seated on the various benches and picnic tables that were scattered around. Three very large grills were stocked with various patties and hot dogs. Boxes of chips and coolers of pop were next to them. Two large tables were placed a couple of feet away from the grills. Ketchup, mustard, pickles, onions, tomatoes, everything you would possibly need to make your ideal burger or hot dog was at your disposal.

"Looks like Tony and Jack already made some friends." Abby said pointing at their two team members who were busy talking with a blonde and a brunette. The girls were giggling accessibly at something the two had said.

"Typical bimbos…. God it's girls like them that give the rest of us a bad name and image." Kate said shaking her head in disgust. Temperance just nodded as she looked at the brunette accidentally brush up against Jack while the blonde batted her eyelashes at Tony.

"Come on let's get some food I'm starving." Abby said grabbing each girl by the hand and dragging them over towards the line. Booth and Ari had just gotten their food and were now waiting on McGee to finish up.

"So Ari how are you liking America so far?" Booth asked looking at his teammate.

"It's alright…. Very peaceful compared to where I grew up…. The quiet can be a little overwhelming." Ari admitted looking around at the other students. Several of the girls smiled at him while others blushed when they noticed him looking at them.

"Just give it some time man you'll warm up to it." Booth gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Perhaps you are right my friend." Ari noticed McGee walking up to them. "You got everything you needed Tim?"

"Yeah thanks Ari…. Hey look there's Ziva and Angela." Tim pointed at the two girls who were sitting at a table. Booth began to walk over Ari saw what he was doing and followed with McGee bringing up the rear.

"Hey Girls." Booth said with a smile as he took a seat next to Angela.

"Hey handsome." Angela answered earning a giggle from Ziva Booth turned a shade of red while. Tim sat down next to Ziva and Ari sat next to Tim. "Hey Hunk and Gorgeous." Both boys turned the same color as Booth making Ziva burst into laughter.

"Enjoying this are you Ziva?" Booth asked looking at her.

"Very much." She answered in-between giggles. Ari shook his head as he looked down at his food. Tim was taking a bite of his burger while The girls went back to their conversation.

"I like Ms. Sheppard she seems really nice." Ziva said looking at their Team leader who was talking with Mr. Gibbs and Dr. Mallard.

"Yeah she is…. Plus she's a very sharp dresses hopefully I'll be able to convince her to go shopping with me."

"Do you think she'd be able to keep up with a pro like you Angela?" Ari said with a smile Tim and Booth smiled as they remembered her introduction.

"Crap I forgot my drink." Booth said as he got up from his seat. "Any of you guys need anything?" He asked looking at the rest of the group. Angela, And Ari shook their heads while Tim asked for a Sprite.

"I'll accompany you Booth." Ziva said getting up from the table.

"Alright let's go then Z." the group watched as Booth and Ziva walked towards the grills Angela smiled when she saw Booth playfully shove Ziva to which she retaliated and shoved him back.

"Those two like each other." She told Tim and Ari. McGee looked at the two of them and shook his head.

"I don't know about that Angela."

Kate, Temperance and Abby were sitting on the grass in the shade at the far end of the courtyard when Tony and Jack walked up to them.

"Hey Girls got room for us?" Tony asked with a smile. Kate and Brennan rolled their eyes while Abby scooted over and patted at the empty grass spot. "Thanks Abs." He looked over at Kate and Brennan then back over at Hodgins. "So what do you guys think so far?"

"I love this place it's so awesome and Gibbs is so funny." Abby said jumping up and down from her sitting position. "Plus I think he's very sexy." Hodgins spit out the drink he had just taken.

"You think Gibbs is sexy?" Brennan asked curiously.

"YEAH I mean LOOK AT THE MAN." Kate and Temperance turned to look at Gibbs who was talking to Dr. Mallard, Ms. Sheppard and Ms. Rodriguez.

"He is very attractive." Brennan said looking at him.

"Yeah he is very, very cute." Kate added looking at him. All three girls looked away quickly when they saw him turn and look in their direction. Tony laughed when he saw their team leader smile at the blushing girls.

"SMOOTH MOVE LADIES…. VERY SMOOTH."

"SHUT IT DINOZZO." Kate shouted as she slapped him across the back of the head.

"HEY easy on the hair." Tony said as he fixed the back of his head. "Took me forever to get it the way I wanted it." He looked over at Gibbs. "Huh."

"What?" Hodgins asked.

"He does have a sort of Sinatra aura going for himself….. Maybe a little James Bond appeal. Roger Moore and Sean Connery not Pierce Bronson although there is a little of that going for him as well."

"Yeah I can see what your talking about." Jack said as he looked at Gibbs.

"Well If you'll excuse me." Tony got up from his spot and started to walk away.

"Where you going man?" Hodgins asked.

"I need to get a drink…. Any of you guys want anything?"

"No I'm good." Abby said holding up a large cup filled with Caf-Pow.

"Sprite would be nice." Jack said.

"Water." Kate said as she took a bite of her burger.

"What about you Temps?" Tony looked over at Brennan who just stood up.

"I can get it myself Tony." She said as she began to walk towered the coolers.

"Hey wait up." He shouted as he quickly caught up to her.

"Something tells me those two are going to end up together." Abby said with a grin as she watched the two of them walk away in silence.

"Yeah I can totally feel the love between those two." Hodgins said with a roll of his eyes.

"Abs I don't think Temperance is in any way, shape, or form into a playboy like DiNozzo." Kate said looking at her. "Trust me on this one."


	5. Groups Meet: Part 1

"Excuse me." Ziva said as she walked past Booth. He just nodded and watched her walk out of the courtyard and back into the school.

"Be right back." Temperance said as she took a left towards the doors of the courtyard and into the school. Tony just shrugged as he watched her head inside. Tony and Booth both made there way to the cooler and began collecting their drinks. They both reached for the last sprite. Tony looked up at the owner of the hand and was a little taken aback as it looked like he was staring at a mirror. Booth did the same as he looked at the guy standing in front of him.

"Nice shirt." Booth said looking at Tony's navy blue polo.

"Thanks…. Yours is pretty nice as well." Tony pointed at the button up dark green shirt. They turned their attention back at the cooler then looked back at each other and smiled.

"Sorry man saw it first." Tony said as he made a move for the can breaking the silence.

"Actually I saw it first." Booth said swatting his hand away.

"Really?" Tony said looking up at him.

"That's right." Booth countered.

"Well then I guess you know what this means don't you."

"We got ourselves a little Mexican standoff." Booth said crossing his arms across his chest.

"That we do….. Only one way to settle this." Tony said placing his hands on his hips. They stared at yachter for a second before they both shot their hands up.

"HA PAPER BEATS ROCK." Booth shouted causing Tony to wince in defeat.

"Two out of three?"

"Fine." They went at it again this time Tony coming out victorious.

"OH YEAH SCISSORS DESTROYS PAPER."

"What are you gloating about you still have to beat me one more time."

"Oh I plan on it big boy…. You ready for this cause a storms a coming." Tony said with a goofy grin. Booth just rolled his eyes as he took his stance. He looked up at his challenger who had also gotten into his attack stance.

"You ready?" Tony asked.

"I'm always ready." Booth answered with a grin.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCICSSORS." They both shouted at the same time getting several peoples attention.

"YES ROCK CRUSHES SCICSSORS." Booth raised his hands in Victory while Tony hung his in defeat. "Hey man good match.

"Yeah good match." Tony said sticking his hand out. Booth shook his hand then turned to collect his prize. "Hey what the hell?" He reached around finding nothing but ice Tea and Mountain Dew. "Where the hell's the Sprite?" The two boys looked around the courtyard finally spotting the Lemon Line drink in the position of one Margaret Whitesell.

"Oh man that sucks." Tony said with a chuckle as he patted the taller boy on the shoulder.

"Hey Booth you get my Sprite?" McGee asked as he walked up to the two of them with Ari. Jack had made his way towards Tony.

"What the hell is taking you so long DiNozzo?" The two of them looked at one another.

"Name's Booth."

"Tony."

Temperance walked into the bathroom and saw two girls whispering and pointing at another girl who was by the sinks fixing her hair. She knew the blonde girl from her team but the other girl she didn't know.

"Hey Temperance." The blonde girl said walking up to her and air kissing her cheek. Brennan was surprised but quickly recovered as the girl looked at her with a smile.

"Hi Payton how are you liking the Barbeque?" Payton shrugged.

"It's alright a lot of really cute boys are here….. Oh Temperance this is Jeanne Benoit." Brennan looked at the chestnut brown haired girl and smiled at her. Jeanne walked over and gave her a hug and air kissed her cheek.

"Nice to meet you Jeanne." Brennan said looking at the girl.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOUR OUTFIT." Jeanne shouted causing Brennan to look down at her clothes. She had on Dark blue jeans and red tank top that was covered by a black coat.

"Thank you…. Your outfit is very nice as well." Jeanne looked down at the light pink top and white skirt she had on and smiled.

"Oh this old thing." Brennan gave a fake smile as she watched the two girls exit the bathroom. After they were out of sight she let out a loud breath causing the other girl to giggle.

"Thought they'd never leave." Brennan said as she walked towards the sink.

"You do not like them?" The girl asked. Temperance looked at her as if saying are you crazy. But she just shook her head and smiled.

"It's not that…. its jut that they're a little to happy and cheerful for my taste." The other girl nodded as if understanding. "I'm Temperance by the way." She stuck her hand out.

"Ziva David." She answered shaking Brennan's hand. "I feared you would kiss my cheek for a moment." They looked at each other before they both leaned in and air kissed each other's cheeks and broke into laughter. The doors opened and in walked Kate, Abby, and Angela.

"There you are." Abby said walking over to Temperance.

"We've been looking all over for you." Kate added as she stood next to her. "Oh hello."

"Hi." Ziva said with a smile. "Were you looking for me as well Angela?"

"Duh…. Did you honestly think I'd have a good time sitting with the boys without my friend there to help me make them blush?" Ziva looked at Angela with a smile. She'd never really had any friend's asides her sister and Ari but now she had a friend who was her age.

"Oooo you're making cute boys blush?….. Mind if I join? I love making boys blush." Abby said with a grin as she looked at Angela.

"Sure the more the merrier." She said with a genuine smile. "Cute outfit by the way." Abby looked at her black skirt and black shirt Which had the image of a smiling hippo dancing on it. "Cute shirt where'd you get it?" She asked pointing at Kate's forest black and purple tank top.

"Don't know it was a gift from my mom." Kate said with a smile. "I like your dress." Angela was wearing a dark blue dress with several white flowers on it. Her hair was loose but she had a flower clip on the side.

"Thanks…. Now come on let's not keep the boys waiting."


	6. Groups Meet: Part 2

The five girls walked back out to the courtyard and began looking around for their male friends.

"Do you see them?" Ziva asked Angela who shook her head.

"There's Hodgins." Abby said jumping up and down with excitement as she spotted the curly haired kid talking to a much taller boy with blonde hair. "Hello Hot stuff." Temperance giggled while Kate shook her head at Abby's comment. "What he's hot look at him."

"Eh he's alright…. Not my type though." Kate said as she looked at him. "Whoa there tall, dark and handsome. What's your name?" Angela looked over in the direction Kate was staring at and smiled when she saw Ari who had just walked up to McGee and The cite boy Abby had called Hodgins.

"That's Ari he's in my team. The blonde one is McGee. Come on I'll introduce you girls to them."

"Already three steps ahead of you Angie." Abby said as she took a couple of steps towards the three of them. Kate giggled as she walked behind Angela who was trying to keep up with the Goth.

"Aren't you two coming?" Kate asked as she looked back at Temperance and Ziva who were standing by the grills.

"I need to find Tony." Brennan answered.

"I must find Booth I imagine he must be looking for me." Abby shot Kate a knowing smile. While Angela tried hard not to squeal in delight. The two girls looked at each other.

"We so have to talk." They both said at the same time. "JINKS…. DOUBLE JINKS… YOU'RE BUYING THE FIRST ONE." They broke into a fit of laughter.

"Alright you two people are staring." Kate said through gritted teeth as she gave the on lookers a fake smile. Brennan and Ziva walked around the courtyard looking for Booth and Tony.

* * *

"Do you see them?" Brennan asked Ziva.

"No…. I don't even know what this Tony looks like."

"Short Brown hair kinda messy and Green eyes…. What does Booth look like?"

"Like Tony except with Brown eyes instead of Green.."

"Well then they shouldn't be that difficult to find." Ziva gave a nod. "How about you go that way and I'll go this way?"

"Sounds good. We'll meet back with Kate, Abby and Angela." Brennan nodded before walking towards the far right side of the courtyard. Ziva was the first to spot Booth as he was talking to the blonde girl named Payton that she had encountered in the Bathroom.

"Hello Booth." She said with a smile as she walked up to him.

"Oh Hey Ziva... Have you met Payton?"

"Yes we've met." She said with a fake smile as she looked over at the blonde that was shooting daggers at her to which Ziva just chuckled. _"I could drop her in a second." _Ziva thought. "Booth I've been looking all over for you."

"Really?" Booth said with a grin.

"Yes there's some people I'd like you to meet. Now come on." She grabbed him by the hand and began dragging him towards the group.

"There you are Tony I've been looking for you like crazy." Brennan said as she walked up to Tony who was flirting with Jeanne.

"I'm a little busy here Temps." Tony said with a chuckle as he motioned over at Jeanne who shot Brennan a glare which she ignored by rolling her eyes..

"Well hurry up I want to introduce you to some of my new friends."

"Are they girls?"

"Yeah."

"Well Jeanne it was a pleasure meeting you let's do this again sometime." Jeanne looked at Tony then over at Brennan before turning around to leave.

"You are unbelievable you know that right?"

"My mom tells me everyday." He said with a smile. Brennan rolled her eyes as she turned around.

"Come on let's go." She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him over towards the group.

"Ziva my hand needs to breath you know." Booth said as they approached the group. They were the first to arrive. Booth looked at Jack. "Hey Hodgins."

"Sup Big man." Jack said with a nod.

"Hi you must be Booth?" Abby asked as she walked up to him and smiled from ear to ear.

"That's my name." Booth said with a grin.

"I'm Abby and this is Kate. " Booth looked over at the other girl who was talking to Ari and didn't even acknowledge his presence. He looked over at Ari and saw that he was listening to every word she was saying.

"Tony stop being such an infant." He heard from around the corner.

"It's Baby Temps and I'm not being a baby you really are killing my hand." He heard Tony whine.

"That's impossible I can't kill your hand unless I kill you entirely which isn't such a bad idea at the moment." Booth couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's threat to Tony. He looked over at Ziva and saw that she was chuckling as well. Abby and Angela were watching the whole time with huge smiles on their faces and a million plans running through their heads. Brennan and Tony arrived and he looked at the girls.

"Hey you lied you said they'd be girls here and all I see is Kate and Abby."

"Hi there." Angela said walking up to him. Tony gave his charm smile as he saw her.

"Well hello." Kate and Temperance rolled their eyes while Abby just giggled causing Tim to look over at her and smile. She felt her cheeks blush as she saw him smile at her. "I'm Anthony DiNozzo but you can call me Tony." Brennan looked across from Angela and saw Ziva talking with who she'd guess was Booth.

"Come on Tony I want to introduce you to Ziva."

"Bye Tony." Angela said with a sultry voice.

"Bye." Tony said waiving at her.

"Hey Z." Brennan said as she walked up to her new friend.

"Hey T." Ziva responded with a smile. She tapped Booth on the shoulder who had been talking to Kate and Ari. "Booth this is Temperance and Tony." Both of the guys turned around and smiled at one another.

"Brother." Tony said with a grin. "Haven't seen you in a long time."

"I know right how's ma?" Booth said with a grin as he hugged Tony.

"Eh she's around getting out in a couple of days." They shared a laugh as Ziva and Temperance just stared at them.

"You two know each other?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah we met earlier had a very intense game of Rock, Paper, Scissors." Which I won by the way." Booth smiled proudly at his victory.

"Yeah but who got the last Sprite?" Tony asked causing Booth to give him a glare. "So Temps who's your friend?" He asked looking at Ziva. Who smiled at him_. "Wow she's beautiful to bad she's probably Booth's girl. Damn what a lucky dude…. Wait did I just say she was beautiful? I meant she's hot. Smoking hot."_ Tony Thought to himself as he shot Ziva a smile.

_"Man Temperance is beautiful look at those blue eyes. God they look like the sky….. Easy there Booth she's probably with Tony girlfriend. Man he's a lucky guy." _ Booth thought as he looked at Temperance. The sun seemed to make her skin glow for a moment Booth thought he was staring at an Angel.

_"Oh my god he's so cute.. I can just stare at those eyes for days…. Ziva's a lucky girl to have someone like Booth. Wish he was with me….. whoa where are these thoughts coming from Temperance get a hold of yourself he's just a guy…. A really cute guy with the physique of a Greek god.. Oh crap he smiling at me why are my knees going so weak I need to go sit down_."

_"Oh my those eyes are staring at me with such intensity. Get a hold of yourself Ziva he's just a boy. A very gorgeous boy who wouldn't be into a girl like me. I mean look at me I'm wearing Cargo pants and a black Shirt who does that honestly…. Oh god he's smiling at me…. I need to go sit down before my knees give out."_

Booth looked over at Tony and motioned at Brennan to which Tony shook his head. Tony motioned at Ziva and Booth Shook his head. They both smiled before joining back at the discussion.

"You alright Ziva?" Brennan asked the Israeli girl who came and sat next to her.

"Got tired of standing." Ziva lied but she couldn't tell her the truth which she herself didn't know what it was. Brennan just nodded in understandment.

"Yeah I know I'm pretty tired." She said with a shy smile as she looked down at the ground. They sat in silence as they thought about the two boys that had made them go weak at the knees by just smiling at them.


	7. End of Day Questions and Answers

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN BONES OR N.C.I.S. THEY BELONG TO FOX AND CBS... IF I DID THEY WOULD BE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT**

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with the Teams being divided. Team Gibbs and Team Sheppard where joined by Team Mallard, Team Vance, and Team Rodriguez. To which no one had any objection to. They played Team Hangman, Team Pictionary and Team Jeopardy.

"What is the left ventricle." Brennan answered with a confidant smile.

"Correct my dear girl." Ducky said as he looked down at the card. Booth looked over at her and shot her a smile making her blush.

"Good Job Bones." He said as they walked out of Ms. Rodriguez's room.

"That's not my name." She said in confusion.

"I know it's my new nickname for you Bones." He said with a grin.

"Don't call me that." She said looking at him.

"Don't call you what Bones?" he asked knowing perfectly what she was talking about.

"That…. Don't call me Bones."

"Come on it so fits you."

"How so?"

"You answered every single question that had to do with the human body correctly I mean who else knew what fingers were called?"

"Ziva probably knew." Brennan said matter-o-factly. "She's very smart."

"Yeah she is…. Although you gave her quite a run for her money."

"I don't know what that means Booth. Was there some sort of wager put in place?"

"What?... No Bones it's a figure of speech…. What I meant to say was that either one of you could've have one that game."

"Well why didn't you just say that then. Instead of confusing me Booth."

"Huh…. I didn't know that you could get confused Bones."

"Don't call me Bones. And yes I do get confused Booth Pop culture references always confuse me."

"Well then I guess I'll just make it my job to help you with Pop culture references." She turned and looked at him.

"Would Ziva mind?" She asked trying to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"No…. I don't think she'd mind at all….. So what do ya say Bones…. Will you let me help you?" Booth looked at her as she pondered his question. When he saw her look up at him he shot her a charm smile which made her smile back.

"I'd like that Booth."

"Alright then Bones... Mind if I walk you back to your team room?"

"Not at all." She said with a smile. She looked away trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks.

* * *

"So Zee-Vah" what do you think of America so far?" Tony asked Ziva as they sat in Ms. Sheppard's room..

"It's interesting but nice…. The people are very kind to me and my sister."

"You have a sister?" Tony asked curiously.

"Yes Tali…. She's a student at Hoover Elementary yesterday was her first day."

"How'd she like it?"

"She said it was alright…. Some kids were making fun of her but she made some friends. Sarah and Jared."

"That's good. Is she as smart as you?"

"You think I'm smart Tony?"

"Yeah I think your smart Ziva…. You and Temps were going back and forth with the Jeopardy it was like watching a Mental Tennis match." Ziva looked down trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you Tony."

"Anytime Z anytime." He looked at Angela who was grinning at them. "Well I better go… Gibbs might flip a lid if I don't make it back."

"Gibbs has a lid?" Ziva asked with confusion as she looked at Tony.

"No it's a figure of Speech Zee-Vah… It just means he'll be mad if I don't show up to team."

"Well why didn't you say so…. What is it with you Americans and your ridiculous idioms?" She said throwing her hands up in the air. Tony couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was upset.

"First of all Z our idioms aren't stupid alright…. Your just upset because you don't understand them but don't worry I'll help you out and teach you some."

"I do not need to be taught them Tony."

"Oh you poor naïve girl…. Of course you need to be taught idioms this is America home of the idioms, and since you're here you might as well know some. Come on Ziva It'll be fun I promise." Tony shot her a smile which made her glad she was sitting down.

"Alright Tony you may teach me."

"Good…. You wont regret this I promise. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to team." He stood up and began walking towards the door ignoring the smiles from McGee, Ari and Angela. He turned and waived at her before disappearing down the hall. Ziva turned and looked at her three smirking friends

"What." She asked but only got head shakes and smiles. She rolled her eyes then looked back at the empty door where Tony had just gotten through.

"Temperance where is DiNozzo.?" Gibbs asked as he saw Brennan and Booth walk towards the table.

"I think he was talking to Ziva in Ms. Sheppard's room Mr. Gibbs." Gibbs gave a low growl as he looked down at the sheets of paper in front of him.

"Well next time make sure you bring him with you understand." Brennan nodded. "And call me Gibbs…. Mr. Gibbs makes me feel old." He noticed that Kate, Abby and Jack had just gotten back. "Where were you three?"

"Gibbs chill we were in Ms. Sheppard's room." Abby said taking a seat next to him.

"Did you see DiNozzo?"

"Oh we saw him alright." Kate said with a giggle causing Gibbs to look up at her. "I mean he's on his way Gibbs." Booth and Brennan looked at each other.

"Well I got to go to my team…. I'll talk to you tomorrow then Bones." He looked over at the three smiling friends and rolled his eyes. "Later guys." They all waived as he walked out of the Tech Center. Brennan turned and looked at them who were still smiling at her.

"What?" She asked them.

"Nothing." Abby said with a smile as she looked over at Gibbs. Kate and Jack just shook their heads but kept smiling. Brennan rolled her eyes and turned to look at the spot where Booth had just been standing at.

* * *

"Bye See you all tomorrow." Jenny shouted as the last of the busses pulled out of the parking lot. She looked over at the rest of her co-workers and saw that they too were waiving goodbye.

"This was such a fun day." Nancy said with a smile as she walked back towards the school.

"Indeed it was my dear. Indeed it was." Ducky said as he followed her inside. Jenny waited till everyone went inside before she did but noticed that someone was still standing by the fence.

"You have a good time Jen?" Gibbs asked as he looked over at her. She went weak as his blue eyes looked at her but she quickly recovered.

"Yes it was very fun…. How did you like your team?"

"Show a lot of promise…. Although I will have to work with DiNozzo." He said with a smile. "Are you doing anything this weekend Jen?" Her heart began to race as she tried to think of any plans she might have had when she knew she had nothing going on she smiled and said.

"No…. No plans." Gibbs let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Well Do you think you might want to get some food maybe catch a movie with me this weekend?" He asked nervously.

"Are you asking me out on a date Jethro?" She asked teasingly.

"Yeah Jen I'm asking you out on a date…. What do you say?" She thought for a moment.

"I'd love to Jethro."


	8. Announcements and Plans

"Hey Tony, Booth do you boys think you could do me a favor?" Ms. Rodriguez asked the two boys who had just walked into the locker area of the school.

"What's up Ms. R?" Tony asked earning a smile from the teacher.

"Well Director Goodman informed us today at the staff meeting that we will be doing the morning announce differently than all the other schools."

"Really? how?" Booth asked truly curious.

"Well we're going to be doing the announcements like if we were watching the news on television."

:"Sounds good what do you need us to do?" Booth asked pointing at himself and at Tony.

"I need you two to do the morning announcements." She said with a smile. Both of them looked at each other before turning to look at her.

"Cool." Booth said.

"Sound good." Tony added.

"Great…. Meet me in the media room in fifteen minutes." Both of them nodded and she walked away.

"You nervous?" Booth looked at Tony who shot him a smile and shook his head.

"Nah man this is going to be great…. Come on let's go get some chow I'm starving." He grabbed his stomach as it growled.

"Yeah I could eat right about now." Booth said as they made their way towards the cafeteria.

Ziva and Brennan walked into the school locker area ten minutes later and were swarmed by Kate, Abby, and Angela.

"Start talking you two." Kate said crossing her arms as s huge smile spread on her face.

"Talking about what?" Brennan asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Don't play cute with us missy spill." Angela said with a smile.

"Spill what?" Ziva asked totally confused as to what was happening.

"Tony and Booth." Abby said as hoping the two would get the meaning.

"What about them?" They both asked.

"You two we're really comfy with them yesterday that's what."

"No we weren't." Brennan said quickly.

"Ha you so were. I saw how you two were looking at each other." Kate said.

"You obviously were seeing wrong Kate." Ziva said trying to hide the blush that was beginning to creep up her cheeks.

"Really?... . Then why are you two as red as apples right now?" Abby asked with a chuckle. Brennan looked at Ziva who turned and looked at her. When they both saw the shade of red each was sporting they quickly looked away making the three other girls laugh.

"Aww you guys have a crush on Booth and Tony." Angela said pressing her hands to her chest.

"OH GOD YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON TONY." Kate said looking over at Ziva who just smiles.

* * *

"So you ready for the announcements DiNozzo?" Booth asks Tony who is sitting across from him wolfing down his fourth donut

"Of course I'm ready B-Man I'm a DiNozzo we're born ready." Booth shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Morning Booth…. Tony." McGee says as he walks into the cafeteria with Ari and Jack following.

"Sup Tim." Booth says as he looks at the blonde haired kid walking up towards their table.

"Hey McGoo." Tony says with a smirk as Tim rolls his eyes.

"So are you guys ready to debut the morning announcements?" Jack asked while trying to get a hold of Booth's pudding cup.

"Yeah we are." Booth said as he swatted Hodgins hand away. "How'd you guys know about the announcements?"

"Tim and Jack were approached by Ms. Rodriguez to be the technical support." Ari answered as he takes a bite of his bagel.

"You two are running the cameras?" Tony asked pointing at them.

"Yeah and we're in charge of making sure that all the monitors around the school see you two's ugly mugs." Jack said with a grin.

"Make sure to get my right side McCamera man it's my good side." Tim let out a snort causing Aria and Hodgins to snicker. Tony shot McGee a glare.

"So Booth my friend how'd you like Temperance." Ari asked with a smile quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah DiNozzo how was it with Ziva yesterday?" Jack asked wanting to know as well.

"You guys were there with us it was fine." Booth said as he took a bite out of his Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. Ari looked at Tim who looked at Jack.

"They're hot aren't they?" He asked making the two boys look up at them.

"Who?" Tony asked knowing full well who they were talking about.

"Temperance and Ziva. They are smoking hot" Tim said with a grin then noticed how both of them had tensed at the mention of the girls followed by the words smoking hot. Booth grabbed his sandwich and his piece of pie and stood up. Tony stood up as well and grabbed his Jelly donut in one hand and his breakfast burrito in the other.

"See you at the media room. Tony said as he followed Booth out of the cafeteria.

"Told you they liked them." Tim said with a grin .

"You were right Tim." Ari said looking at the two of them as they turned the corner and were out of sight.

"Here." Jack said handing him a ten dollar bill. McGee grabbed the bill and smiled as he looked at the two other boys.

* * *

"Good Morning TJH It is Friday August 27, 2009. I am Anthony 'The Ladies Man' DiNozzo along side with Seeley don't call me that Booth." The camera switched to Booth who shot a glare at Tony before turning his attention at the camera.

"Welcome Everybody hoped you had fun yesterday I know I did. Today in your teams you will all be handed you schedule of your classes. The loud groans were heard from Mr. Vance's team that was in the next room. "But don't you worry classes don't start until next week."

"So what are we going to do today you ask?" Tony placed a finger on his chin as he looked up at the camera. "Well we're going on a FILED TRIP That's what were doing today. Ain't that right B-Man?"

"Sure is D-Man…. Now you may be wondering were we are going…. Well your guess is as good as ours cause we don't know." Booth said tossing his hands up in the air. The camera switched to Tony who was leaning in close.

"Hey do you guys like playing basketball?. Well if you do starting next Tuesday all those who are interested of playing a little B-Ball afterschool can do that and now if you're worried about not being able to get a ride don't worry, the school will provide transportation to your house. All you have to do is sign up in the office before lunch."

"Well that's all the announcements for this morning Friday August 27, For weekend update I'm Seeley Booth that's Anthony DiNozzo good day and have a pleasant afternoon."

"That was awesome you guys just awesome." Ms. Rodriguez said with a grin. "You two were terrific would you be willing to do them again?"

"Yeah." Both of them said at the same time.

"Good…. Alright get to your teams now." Tony and Jack walked out and headed straight towards their table while Tim and Booth went down the hall towards their classroom."

* * *

"You did excellent on the announcements Tony." Ziva said as he sat down next to her on the bus.

"Thank you Zee-Vah. Glad you liked them."

"It was very entertaining." Temperance said from across the isle. She saw Booth get on the bus and she immediately scooted to make room for him.

"Hey guys." He said as he got close. "Mind if I sit here Bones?"

"Sure…. Don't call me Bones." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"Why do you call her that?" Ziva asked truly curious to the nickname.

"She answered every question correctly that had to do with the human skeleton. Bones just seems appropriate." Booth said with a shrug.

"I like it." Ziva said with a smile surprising The three others.

"That is the most ridiculous." Tony started but was cut off when Ziva elbowed him hard in the gut. "Cute nickname." Was all he said in between breaths. "Why'd you do that for Z?"

"What's the matter Tony did I hurt you?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him. Tony chuckled as he looked over at her.

"Please Z it tickled." He said rubbing his gut.

"So Bones where do you think we're headed?" Booth asked looking over at her.

"I don't know but hopefully it's somewhere educational." She said ass she looked around the bus. Abby was sitting with Tim. Kate was with Ari, and Angela was sitting with Hodgins in the seats behind them. She looked towards the front of the bus and saw Jeanne and Payton glare at her. Brennan just rolled her eyes. She saw her cousin Margaret talking with a boy with blonde hair. "Booth do you know who that is?" Booth looked over and smiled

"That's Wendell Bray he's on team Mallard…. They look like they are getting along don't you think?"

"Yeah." She said as she kept staring at her cousin and Wendell. The bus ride was filled with various conversations. They had all agreed to go out later on at night to catch a movie and some food.

"So we'll meet at the theater at around 7:30. " Angela said.

"Sounds good " Angela said giving him a grin. Abby, Kate, Ari, and Tim agreed. "You guys are coming right?" She turned and looked at Booth who was staring at Brennan. She then turned to look at Tony who was staring at Ziva. Both girls were oblivious to the stares.

"Yes." Ziva answered with a smile.

"Sure…. I might have to bring my cousin though." Brennan said looking at Margaret who was in full conversation with Wendell.

"Hey the more the better." Abby said with a smile. "Tony are you and Booth coming right?"

"Yeah I'm showing up Abby I'm looking forward to it.." Booth said quickly looking away as he saw Temperance turn to look at him. Tony did the same as Ziva turned and looked at him.

"Yeah I'll be there Abs…. Wouldn't miss it." He said with a smile Abby, Kate, and Angela were grinning while Ziva and Brennan did their best to hide their red cheeks.


	9. The Operation Begins

**"ARE WE THERE YET.**" Tony shouted to the front of the bus.

**"DINOZZO ASK THAT QUESTION ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR IT'LL BE THE LAST QUESTION YOU ASK ON THIS ENTIRE TRIP."** Gibbs shouted back causing everyone to burst into giggles and fits of laughter. He'd been asking the same question for over twenty minutes.

**"WELL I'M BORED GIBBS."** He shouted back.

**"THEN ENTERTAIN YOURSELF WITH SOMETHING JUST LET THE REST OF US ENJOY THE RIDE IN PEACE."** They group saw Jenny reach over and place her hand on his arm and he turned and smiled at her.

"Oh god they are so cute together." Abby and Angela said at the same time with a squeal.

"What makes you think they're together?" Tim asked.

"Yeah it could just be a friendly gesture." Hodgins added.

"Oh you poor naïve boys…. It's very obvious that something is going to happen there." Abby said pointing at Gibbs and Jenny who were now in full conversation.

"Yep just like something is bound to happen over there." Angela said motioning at Booth, Brennan, Ziva and Tony.

"Please those four are so clueless they won't figure it out." Kate said looking at the rest of the group. "What do you think Ari?"

"I agree with Caitlin but I also agree with Abigail and Angela." He said as he kept his eyes on his book.

"_Aruba__, Jamaica__, ooo I wanna take ya. Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama. Key Largo, Montego, Bay why don't we go_." They heard tony sing.

"Is he singing Kokomo?" Jack asked with a smile.

"_Off the Florida keys there's a place called Kokomo. That's where you wanna go to get away from it all_." Booth added. The group watched as Brennan and Ziva looked at the two of them before turning to look at each other.

"_Aruba__, Jamaica__, ooo I wanna take ya. To Bermuda, Bahama, come one pretty mama, Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go down to Kokomo. We'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow. That's where we want to go. Way down to Kokomo_." They both sang causing several people on the bus to turn and look at them. Some where giggling while others just looked shocked. Both Temperance and Ziva looked away trying to hide the embarrassment smile that was on their faces.

"You were a little flat at the end there D-man." Booth said once they were done

"Yeah right it was you that was off key B-man."

"Bones."

"Ziva."

"Yes." Both girls said at the same time.

"Who was off?" They both asked. Ziva and Brennan looked at each other with a smile.

* * *

"You both were terrible." Brennan said with a grin while Ziva nodded. The group broke into laughter while both Booth and Tony looked at the girls with a smile and a shake of their heads.

"Well that was fun." Tim said as they hopped back onto the bus.

"Yeah I love the aquarium." Angela said as she got on board.

"Same here I loved seeing the sharks." Abby said with a smile.

"Yeah they were beautiful also the way the fish swam in groups and the turtles I loved the turtles." Kate said "What did you like Ari?"

"I enjoyed watching you smile and have a good time Caitlin." Ari answered making Kate blush. The whole group wolf whistled and cat called at the both of them making both of them blush even more as they got onto the bus.

"Real mature you guys." Kate said as she made her way to her seat.

"Hey we're teenagers we can be immature." Tony said with a grin.

"Too easy." Kate said taking a seat. Ari chuckled as he sat next to her.

"Well that was interesting…. Wonder what's in store for next week." Tony took a seat scooting over for Ziva.

"Yes it was Enjoyable…. I liked the dolphins." She said looking over at Tony.

"_I could get lost in those eyes_." She thought before shooting him a smile which he returned ten times stronger.

"I loved the Dolphins. They're my favorite." Brennan said as she took a seat. Booth walked up towards her and held his hand out. "What?" She asked.

"I want Window seat." He said with a smile.

"What no I want window seat." She defended crossing her arms.

"Come on Bones you got window seat on the way over here."

"Stop calling me that." She said with a glare. Booth couldn't help but chuckle as he looked down at her piercing blue eyes. "_Damn she's beautiful_." He thought.

"Alright tell you what Bones…. You let me have the window seat." She looked suspiciously at him. "AND I'll stop calling you Bones." He finished with a charm smile. "Deal?" Brennan thought for a moment before nodding.

"Deal." Brennan stood up and leaned towards the other seat allowing him to pass through. Their eyes locked for a second, they both felt shivers run all throughout their bodies. They quickly look away hoping no one else saw the moment they had just shared. Booth quickly scanned the group noticing that they were all in their own worlds or conversations. He smiled in relief before taking a seat. Abby, Angela and Kate smiled as they stole a quick glance in the direction of Booth and Brennan. The ride back to Thomas Jefferson High was quiet. Abby had switched seats with Jack so Angela could talk with the Goth girl. Kate and Ari sat in comfortable silence. Kate sketched while Ari read they would often sneak glances and smiles at one another before returning to what they were doing. Tony and Booth were looking out their windows while Ziva and Brennan slept. Their heads resting peacefully on the shoulders of the two young men.

"We so need to get them together." Abby whispered to Angela who just nodded excitedly. Margaret turned and locked eyes with Angela who motioned in the direction of her sleeping cousin. Margaret moved her head slightly to see and smile when she saw Temperance smiling in her sleep as she snuggled into Booth's shoulder. She looked back up Angela gave a thumbs up before turning back to her conversation with Wendell.

"Something tells me where about to be dragged into something neither of us is going to like." Hodgins said looking at McGee before shooting a glance at a very Chatty Angela and Abby.

"Yeah…. This is going to be very interesting." Tim said with a quick nod.

"Are you in Ari?" Kate asked as she finished her sketch of the school mascot along with the letter of each of them. Ari looked at the sketchpad and gave a quick smile before returning to his book.

"If you are in Caitlin so am I." He answered. The rest of the ride was spent quietly planning operation TIVA and BB.


	10. Plans and The Little Gang

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY... THIS CHAPTER FITS IN WITH THE STORY LATER ON SO DON'T KNOCK IT IT'S PART OF THE STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN BONES OR N.C.I.S. THEY BELONG TO FOX AND CBS RESPECTABLY  
**

* * *

"Alright so what's the plan for tonight?" Abby asked as she looked at the rest of the group.

"Movie and Food." Booth suggested.

"Food and Movie." Tony said.

"Sounds good to me." Angela said with a snicker.

"So are we Eating first and then watching the Movie? Or are we Watching the Movie first and then Eating?" Ari asked looking confused.

"I have no clue." Ziva and Brennan said at the same time.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out when we show up at the movies….. Wait which theater are we going to?" Kate asked.

"I got that covered." Tony said looking at the gang. "I know this place that is pretty good and cheap."

"How cheap?" Tim asked looking at Tony suspiciously.

"Cheap enough McStingy…. So where are we meeting?" Everyone looked at each other.

"How about we meet up back here." Ari said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What time?" Jack asked looking at his watch.

"Seven thirty sound good?" Booth asked looking around. They all nodded in agreement. "Cool now if you'll excuse me I have to go pick up Jared at school." Booth walked down the steps and headed towards his beat up pick up truck. He honked his horn and waived goodbye as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I must go pick up Tali aswell." Ziva waived goodbye before she ran towards her red mini Cooper. Everyone held their breaths as they watched her almost hit a car as she pulled exited the parking lot.

"Yeah I'm heading over to Hoover as well my stepbrother just started there…. I'll see you guys tonight." Hodgins said as he walked down the steps and headed towards his Mini. He gave a wave as he drove off.

"Well I have to go pick up Sarah but seeing as Ziva is going to the same place I am I think I'll take the longer route."

"Good idea McSafety." Tony said with a chuckle. "I'll see you all later." Tony and Tim walked down towards their Cars and drove off. Abby, Angela, and Temperance waived goodbye and headed towards their buses.

"So Caitlin can I offer you a ride home?" Ari asked looking down at a smiling Kate.

"Sure." She turned and looked at the almost empty parking lot. "Where's your car?" Ari gave a small chuckle before he grabbed her hand and led her towards the back of the parking lot where a yellow motorcycle was parked. "You drive this?" She asked with a shock expression.

"Yes but only on the weekends…. Don't worry Caitlin I won't allow anything to happen to you." He handed her a spare helmet and she put it on. He gave a litte smile as she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked.

"You look beautiful Caitlin." Kate blushed as she watched Ari get onto the motorcycle before he held his hand out towards her. She quickly took it and hopped on the motorcycle. "Hold on tightly." He said, she quickly listened as she wrapped her arms around his abdomen. Kate waved at the bus that had their friends inside as they rode out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Alright everyone that was our very first Friday staff meeting." Goodman said with a grin as he watched the group of teachers lay back on the chairs. Some where stretching while others simply got up to their feet and began walking out of the conference room.

"Well that was the most interesting meeting I've ever been to." Jenny said as she collected her things.

"Yeah who would have thought talking about our favorite sports team for an hour was on the list of things to discuss." Nancy said with a grin. "Boy you're in a hurry Jen got a hot date tonight?" Jenny stopped her movements and bit her lip. "Oh who's the lucky man?"

"A friend of mine asked me to grab a bite to eat maybe catch a movie no big deal." Jenny said trying to hide the blush she knew had formed on her face.

"Would this friend happen to have silver grey hair and blue eyes?"

"Goodbye Nancy."

"Call me Jen I want details."  


* * *

  
"Hell of a staff meeting huh?" Vance asked with a smile as he walked towards his car with Gibbs and Ducky walking next to him.

"It was rather peculiar." Ducky said with a grin. "So gentlemen what plans do you have for tonight?"

"Well the wife's sisters are in town." Leon made a face which caused the other two men to laugh and chuckle. "So I HAVE to play nice and take them all out to dinner."

"How many sisters does she have?" Gibbs asked

"Two…. Both divorced so if any of you are interested." Both men put their hands up in surrender. "Wimps." Vance said with a chuckle as he got into his car. "I'll see you guys on Monday."

"So my friend what are your plans for the weekend?" Ducky asked Jethro who turned and looked at the elderly man with a smile.

"Going to catch a bite to eat and maybe a movie with a friend of mine." Gibbs answered with a slight shrug.

"Would this friend of yours be a lovely lady with fiery red hair and lovely Green Eyes?"

"Have a good weekend Duck." Gibbs said as he walked towards his car.

"You too Jethro." Ducky gave a small wave before he headed towards his car.

* * *

"BYE TALI…. BYE SARAH." Jared Booth shouted as he jogged towards the beat up pick up truck. "Hey Seals."

"What's going on Jars." Booth said with a smile as he hi-fived his little brother. "How was school.?"

"Eh it was alright…. I made a new friend."

"Really that's awesome. What's this friends name?"

"His name is Zach Addy…. But I call him Zach attack." Jared said proudly as he clicked the seatbelt to it's holster. "Hey wait there he is." Jared rolled down his window and stuck his head out. "LATER ZACH ATTACK." Booth watched as a very short boy with a mop top haircut waived bye to his little brother excitedly. "Hey Seals do you think we can play some football today?"

"Sorry Jars can't I'm going out with my friends tonight but tomorrow it's just going to be me and you deal?" Booth stuck his fist out. Jared smiled and bumped his brothers fist with his.

"Deal."

* * *

"BYE SARAH… BYE ZACH." Tali got into her sisters car and put on her seatbelt. "Shalom Zee-Zee."

"Shalom Tali. Did you enjoy your day at school?"

"It was fine I made a new friend today. His name is Zach but I call him Zachers he's really shy and quiet although I think that if he spends more time with Jared it'll eventually wear off."

"That's nice to know Tali…. Anything else happen today?"

"No not really…. Oh wait our science teacher Mr. Brennan showed us how to make our own volcanoes…. Zee-Zee will you help me make a volcano tonight?"

"Sorry Tali I can't I'm going out with some friends tonight. But I promise you that tomorrow you and I will build the biggest volcano this town has ever seen deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

"BYE ZACH." Sarah McGee ran into her brothers car and threw her back pack into the backseat. "Hey Big Bro how was your day?" She asked with a smile as she took a seat in the passenger side.

"Good how was your day Lil Sis?"

"It was fine Justin thought he could bully Tali and this other kid again but me and Jared set him straight."

"Sarah what did you do?"

"Nothing I barely hit him." She said with a smile.

"Sarah." Tim said sternly. "You know how mom and dad feel about you getting into fights right?"

"That's why there not going to find out Big Bro….. Hey do you think we can watch some Battlestar tonight I feel like watching some good old Cylon Action."

"Not tonight Sarah I'm actually going out with some friends tonight tomorrow defiantly thought."

"I'm holding you to that Big Bro…. Now come on I'm hungry." Tim smiled as he pulled out of the parking spot.

* * *

"Hey Zach how was your first day buddy?" Hodgins asked with a smile as he saw his stepbrother get into the Mini Cooper.

"It was fine." Zach responded softly as he put on his seatbelt. He looked up at Hodgins who's smile left quickly when he saw the purple and green bruise that was on the younger kids right eye.

"Zach what happened to you?" Hodgins asked as he quickly started inspecting him for other bruises.

"Justin Tivis punched me in the eye." Zach answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know but that's all he was able to do. Tali, Jared, and Sarah came and saved me before he could get another shot in."

"Alright I'm teaching you how to fight Zach Man." Hodgins said as he put his car in drive. "No one Beats up my little brother and gets away with it."

"He didn't get away with anything Jack I told you Jared, Tali, and Sarah saved me."

"I heard you Zach but you also got to know how to defend yourself."

"Your going to teach me to defend myself?" Zach turned to look at Hodgins who was nodding. "Why?"

"Because you're my little Brother and that's what I'm supposed to do I'm supposed to protect you and teach you how to protect yourself incase I'm not around."

"So when are you going to start teaching me?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"I'm going out tonight Zach man but don't worry I'll get you started with Bruce Lee, Jet Li, and Jackie Chan."

"Are they your instructors?"

"Something like that." Jack looked over at Zach who was smiling.

"Thanks Jack."

"Hey that's my job."

* * *

**I DECIDED TO ADD THIS AFTER I REMEMBERED THE SPEECH I GAVE MY BROTHER GROWING UP WHEN HE GOT HOME WITH A BLACK EYE... WHAT YOU GUYS THINK?**


	11. Choices

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY BEEN JOB HUNTING... TO WHICH I NOW HAVE THANK YOU VERY MUCH... I GOT TO SAY THIS STORY IS BOTH FICTION AND PERSONAL TAKING SOME OF MY HIGH SCHOOL ****EXPERIENCE 'S... HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: BONES AND NCIS DON'T BELONG TO ME... CBS AND FOX OWN BOTH SHOWS JUST THOUGHT I'D BORROW THEM**

**

* * *

**

It was Seven twenty five when Tony pulled into the parking lot of TJH and was surprised to see Tony's Mustang along with Jack's Mini parked close to the building. He pulled up right next to the mustang and got out.

"What's going on buddy." Tony said with a smile as he approached Booth.

"Not much man what's good with you?" Booth asked smacking the man's hand Jack walked over and held his hand up for a high five which Booth did.

"Who are we missing?" He asked looking around and spotting McGee and Ari who were having a conversation. While Kate, Angela and Abby were talking right next to them.

"Well we're missing Brennan and Ziva." Jack said with a smile as he watched the face's of the two young men in front of him. They heard a loud squeal and looked over to see another Mini pull into the parking lot rather quickly. All three held their breaths as they saw the car come to a complete stop just inches away from Booth's pick up truck.

"Shalom everyone." She said stepping out of her car and heading over to them. Everyone waived and shouted hey at her before returning to their conversations. She looked over at Tony and saw that he was smiling she didn't know at what but found herself soon doing the same thing. "Hello Tony."

"Hi Zee-Vah." Tony said looking at her. "Nice driving skills. You learn them in a video game?"

"I might have." She responded with a wink. Tony smiled back as he looked down at the ground. He noticed she was wearing faded jeans that hugged her hips and curves nicely and the black and green tank top, he looked up and saw her smiling at him. "See something you like Tony?" Ziva asked with another wink as she stepped closer to him.

"I might." He answered with a wink of his own. Ziva quickly looked away to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"Hey guys." They all heard a familiar voice calling to them.

"Wendell what's going on man?" Booth asked with a smile as he saw the blond haired teen walk up to them.

"Well Maggie said you guys were hanging out tonight and invited me along…. Hope that's alright."

"Hey man the more the better." Tony said patting him on the shoulder.

"Who are we waiting on anyway?" Wendell asked looking around and waiving at the group who all waived back before going back to their conversations.

"Well we're just waiting on Maggie and Brennan if they ever decided to show up." Tony said with a grin as he looked down at Ziva who had positioned herself so she was resting on his side.

"What's taking them so long?" Abby asked as she got up from the grass where she'd been sitting at talking with Kate who was resting on Ari. Angela was on the phone trying to get a hold of the to missing girls finally closing her phone with a smile as she sauntered over to Wendell and Booth.

"Not to worry Boys your lovely ladies are on their way and should be arriving shortly." Both Teenagers cleared their throats as they unwrinkled their shirts. Angela chuckled in amusement as she walked back towards the rest of the group. True to her word Margaret and Temperance hopped out of an old station wagon and waived their goodbyes to the man who was driving.

"Bye Dad thanks for the ride." Temperance said as she closed the passenger side door.

"Anytime Sweetie…. You sure you girls have enough money?"

"Yes Dad we have more than enough." Temperance said with a voice of frustration.

"Uncle Max we're going to go now." Margaret said with a smile as she looked down through the window at her uncle. "Our friends are waiting for us over there." She pointed towards the group who all waived in their direction. Both girls waived back but then quickly looked away when they saw Booth and Wendell waiving at them. "Uncle Max."

"Dad."

"YOU HAVE TO LEAVE." Both girls said at the same time Max looked through the limbs of the two teen girls and smiled when he saw the two young men.

"No I think I'll stick around for a little while you know…. Get to know your friends. Let me just go park the car."

"NO." Both girls screamed causing the whole group to look in their direction. The rest of the conversation was inaudible but the loud shout had gotten all of their attentions. They finally saw the car pull out of the parking lot and a hand waiving goodbye towards the group. Everyone waived back as they saw the two cousins walk up to them. The girls were the first to greet them Angela and Abby both engulfing them in long hugs followed by Kate and Ziva who just gave a short hug.

"Sweetie you look Amazing." Angela said as she looked at Brennan who had on a black skirt and red top her hair was loose which really brought out her eyes. "Doesn't she look amazing Booth?" Brennan turned her attention to him who was just staring at her a smile on his face.

"Yeah she does…. Bones…. Wow you look….. Wow."

"You said Wow twice….. And I thought you weren't going to call me Bones anymore."

"Had my fingers crossed." Booth said with a smile as he showed two crossed fingers.

"Well now that everyone's present and accounted for." Tony said with a loud clap getting everyone's attention. "Shall we go? Cause I got to tell you folks….. I'm starving like Marvin."

"Who's Marvin?" Both Ziva and Temperance asked with puzzled expressions. Everyone chuckled earning more looks of confusion from the two girls. McGee and Abby were the first to pull out of the parking lot followed by Jack who had Angela. Ari pulled out next with Kate holding on to him securely. After a five minute discussion which was very entertaining to everyone else but the six people involved it was finally decided that Wendell and Margaret would leave in Ziva's car while she rode with Tony leaving Booth and Brennan to ride in his truck.

"I still don't see why I had to give my automobile down." Ziva said with a pout as she crossed her arms Tony looked over at her and smiled.

"Up Z." She turned and looked at him. "You didn't see why you had to give your car up not down."

"Whatever." She said once again pouting. He couldn't help but smile again as he looked back at the road. "Tell you what Zee-Vah…. Next time we go out we'll take your car and Wendell can drive the Mustang."

"Are you being Serious Tony?" She asked looking over at him.

"Yeah." He answered still focused on the road. There was a moment of silence.

"Show me your hands." She said finally breaking it.

"What?"

"Show me your hands."

"Um Ok…. Why?"

"Well Booth made a promise to Temperance but then said he had his fingers crossed."

"Ziva I'm being serious here."

"So am I." He took a deep breath before quickly taking his hands off the steering wheel. She smiled when she saw that none of his fingers were crossed. "You can put them back now Tony." He shook his head with a chuckle as he put his hands back on the wheel and looked back at the road. They arrived at the cinema ten minutes later everyone parked right next to each other and walked towards the ticket counter which was outside the actual cinema.

"All Movies two dollars." McGee read. "Are these good movies DiNozzo?"

"Of course their good movies McCritic." Tony said walking past him. "So what are we watching?" He turned and looked at the selection and began reading out loud. "Let's See we got….. The Hurt Locker, Transformers 2, The Proposal, Terminator Salvation, Night At The Museum 2, 500 Days of Summer, District 9 and Public Enemies."

"Well I want to watch District 9." McGee said looking at the group.

"I'm down for Terminator." Wendell said.

"District 9 sounds appealing." Ari said looking at the movie title.

"Hurt Locker." Booth said.

Everyone had a different movie they wanted to watch but none of them wanted to separate from the group.

"You guys this is taking forever." Abby said with a heavy sigh as she sat on the bench near a waterfall. Kate just nodded as she sat next to the Goth girl.

"Um guys not to eliminate any of the choices but there's only two movies that are going to play right now." Wendell said.

"Which are they?" Tony asked looking at the blond haired boy.

"Well there's Night at the Museum 2 and 500 Days of summer." Margaret said coming up to the group. "I personally vote for 500 Days." She said raising her hand.

"I go for that movie too since I haven't even since the first night at the museum." Temperance said raising her hand.

"Well I choose Night at the Museum 2." Jack said. McGee, Tony, and Ari nodded their heads.

"Well I'm going to have to side with Bren on this one boys. 500 Days sounds like an interesting title." Angela said raising her hand. "What do you think Ziva?"

"I don't care as long as we watch something." The Israeli Teen said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Then It's Settled. 500 Days of Summer it is." Angela said walking up to the counter.

"Wait when did we agree to that?" Tony asked as he followed behind.

"Don't you know DiNozzo girls always win." 


	12. Dinner, Movie, and Popcorn

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY... ANYWAY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I PROMISE TO FOCUS ON THIS STORY MORE... BY THE WAY FIRST CAMEO'S ARE IN THIS CHAPTER ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO ME.**

**

* * *

**

"So how are you liking Washington?" Jenny asked as she looked over across the table.

"It's alright….. Hasn't grown on me yet." Jethro answered looking at her. "But I seem to like it more and more with each day." Jenny looked down as she tried to hide the blush that had started to creep up her face. Jethro smiled to himself as he felt proud that he made her blush. "So how are you liking Thomas Jefferson?" He asked changing the subject.

"I like it…. Too early to tell how the kids are going to be but I have a feeling it's going to be a good year."

"I know what you mean. How are you liking your team?"

"They're great. I know I have leaders in Booth and Ziva. But I also know that I can depend on McGee, Angela, and Ari. What about you?"

"So far so good. Although I must admit I'm getting real close to killing DiNozzo." Jenny chuckled. " I know I can Count on Kate, Abby and Hodgins to help me out if I need it…. Same with Temperance, although she is very shy."

"It's only been two days Jethro give her time. You'll see she'll come around. Who know maybe she'll be just like Anthony."

"Oh no DiNozzo is enough torture." he said with a smile which caused Jenny to burst into laughter. The waiter brought them their dinner and they spent the next hour eating and having small talk.

"So what's Stillwater Pennsylvania like?" She asked leaning back on her chair.

"It's a nice small town. Everyone knows everyone and their business. So when I got the letter to come here everyone knew ten minutes later."

"Bet they were sad to hear their favorite son was leaving." She said with a smile.

"I don't know about favorite son." he said with a chuckle of his own as he took a drink of his beer.

"Your check sir." The waiter said with a smile as he handed the bill to Jethro. He quickly paid and they left the restaurant.

"It's a nice night." He said as they walked down K Street.

"Yeah it is." Jenny said with a smile. A small breeze passed causing her to shiver. He took of his coat and gently placed it over her shoulders. "Thank you." She whispered. They walked in silence for a moment before they spotted a theater.

"Feel like watching a movie Jen?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure." She answered with a smile of her own. They walked towards the theater and looked up at all the titles. "500 Days of summer sounds like a good movie." She said.

"Well then let's go find out." They both walk over to the ticket booth where they are greeted by a blond haired girl.

"Oh Hi Miss Sheppard." The girl said as she looked at the red haired teacher. . "Hey Mr. Gibbs." She then said with a dreamy voice that made Gibbs smile as well as Jenny.

"Seems like I'm not the only one that's interested." Jenny thought with a chuckle.

"Hello Sarah." Gibbs said. "I need two tickets to uh… 500 days of Summer."

"Didn't picture you as a romantic movie buff Mr. Gibbs." The girl said with a grin as she printed the tickets out.

"First time for everything Walker." he said with a wink. Just then the doors to the booth opened and in walked a tall boy with curly black hair.

"Hey Sarah you can take your break now." He said to the her as he took a seat at the empty chair. "Hey Mr. Gibbs…. Hey Miss Sheppard." He said looking over at the two teachers.

"Hello Chuck." Gibbs answered. Jenny just waived.

"Enjoy the show." He shouted as they made their way inside.

"Hey Chuck."

"Yes Sarah."

Who's manning the refreshments?" Sarah asked.

"Casey and Morgan." Chuck answered as he wrote something down, but quickly stopped and looked up . "Oh dear god." he said as he shot up.

"At least it's not Jeff and Lester." The blond said with a grin.

"Funny Sarah." He said with sarcasm before he left the ticket booth.

"Morgan knock it off or I will stuff you in the popcorn maker." John Casey said as he watched the smaller boy pour all the different kinds of soda's in one large cup.

"Oh Come on Big guy live a little." Morgan said with a smile as he took a sip of his concoction. "Oh yeah that's the stuff…. You wanna sip?" He asks pointing the cup in the direction of the much taller boy.

"Bring that thing near me and I will kill you." Morgan retracts the cup quickly and starts to head off towards the counter when he notices two people walking in.

"Hi folks what can I." He starts but is quickly cut off.

"Morgan, Morgan, buddy why don't you go to the booth and relieve Sarah?" Chuck asks as he stops right in front of the smaller boy.

"Uh sure man." He says with a curious look before walking towards the door that leads to the booths.

"Nice save Bartowski." Casey mutters as he passes by him. "Time to check the Bathrooms." He said loudly. Chuck, Jethro, and Jenny watched Casey as he made his way down the hall before Chuck turned his attention back to the two teachers.

"So what can I get for you guys." he claps his hands and puts on a smile.

"I'll have a medium popcorn extra butter and a large coke." Jenny said.

"And for you Mr. Gibbs?"

"Soft Pretzel." He said.

"Alright anything else?"

"Nope."

"Coming right up." true to his word not even a minute later Chuck had everything ready and had it off. "Alright one medium popcorn extra butter and large coke for the lady, and one large soft pretzel for the gentlemen."

"What's the damage Bartowski?"

"Five bucks even." Jethro handed him the money and gave him a nod.

"Movie's about to start Jethro." Jenny said as she grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the movie room. As soon as they heard the door to the room close everyone came out of their places. Casey looked back just in case before making his way back to the candy counter, while Sarah and Morgan walked slowly out of the ticket booth.

"Hey Chuck." Morgan said looking at his friend.

"What Morgan?" Chuck asked already knowing the question.

"Date?" Casey asked before Morgan could.

"Sure looked like it." Sarah said looking at the empty hall. "Lucky girl." the three boys turned and looked at her. "What?"

"Alright you guys enough of the speculation let's get back to work." They all looked around the empty lobby. "Alright…. Plan B." Chuck turned and started talking to Sarah while Casey threw Morgan the mop stick and they began sword fighting. 


	13. At The Movies

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BONES OR NCIS**

**

* * *

**

"Where do you wanna sit?" Jethro whispered to Jenny who shrugged. They looked around at the barely filled room.

"There's a good spot." Jenny said pointing at a couple of seats that were dead center, not to high up but not to low either.

"Let's go then." Jethro said motioning with his head. Neither of them noticed the twelve Teens that we're scattered all throughout the room. McGee, Abby, Jack and Angela where next to the entrance, while Wendell, Margaret, Kate and Ari where a couple of rows down from them on each side. Booth and Brennan we're sitting on the right side of the theater while Ziva and Tony were on the left side all four of them had a very good view of their teachers.

"Madre De Dios." Tony said as he quickly turned his head.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish Tony." Ziva says curiously. She watched as he kept turning more towards her direction while trying to hide his face. "What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper although she didn't know why.

"Ziva look up and over me." He whispered back.

"Why?" she asked brows furrowed in confusion.

"Just do it."

"Fine I'll indulge your childish behavior." she looks up and over and spots her teacher sitting right across from her. "Okay Mr. Gibbs is here…. What's so bad about that?"

"Just wait." Tony says, The Israeli girl rolls her eyes but keeps staring. Suddenly she sees Gibbs move his head to the side and that's when she spots her. The fiery red head known as Miss Sheppard.

"Oh My God." She says slinking back on the chair.

"I know right."

"They look cute together yes?"

"Is that a question Zee-Vah?"

"I believe so." Tony looked over at the two teachers and cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah…. Yeah they look good together." He said after a moment of silence. He turned and looked over at her.

"Like what you see Tony?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I'm liking what I see Ziva." He answered with a smile.

They both reach into their pockets to retrieve their vibrating phones. "I'm getting a Text from Abby." Tony said.

"I'm getting one from Kate." Across from them Booth and Brennan we're talking but to everyone else it sounded like they were bickering.

"It makes no sense." Brennan said as she leaned back on her chair.

"Bones it's a movie. It doesn't have to make sense." Booth said as he turned and looked at her.

"Still it should be fairly accurate if it's going to bee seen by millions of people. And don't call me Bones."

"Just think about it Bones…. If you we're to watch a movie titled Night At The Museum….. Would you really want to spend an hour and a half watching some guy look at wax figurines and stuffed animals?"

"No. Not really."

"Exactly…. I mean who wants to watch that." He said with a smile. "Besides it's a fictional movie as in not real."

"I know what fictional means dummy."

"Ouch I'm hurt Bones." He said grabbing his chest in mock hurt. "Right here, this is where you hurt me." He said pointing at the right side of his body.

"Your heart is on the left side." She said with a smile. Booth quickly fixed the problem causing her to giggle. Booth smiled as he looked at her.

"Right here Bones…. This right here is hurt right now and you know what."

"What?" She asked trying to control her giggling.

"_She's cute when she giggles_." He thought. "I don't think I want to be sitting next to you right now." Booth went to stand up but was quickly brought back down to his seat.

"Booth come on sit down." She said smiling at him. "Whoa were did that come from?" She thought as she looked over at the screen that was still playing advertisements and trivia. Booth felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out to see he had two new texts from Tony and Ziva. He read Tony's first.

**LOOK TO YOUR LEFT T-MAN**

Booth did as instructed and saw his team leader Miss Sheppard sitting across from him. He looked back at his phone and opened Ziva's text.

**Look to your left - Ziva**

Once again Booth looked to his left and saw Miss Shepard smiling.

"Bones are you." He quickly stopped when he turned and was face to face with Brennan. "What are you doing?"

"I got a text from Abby and Kate to look to my left. Although all I keep seeing is you."

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Not at the moment." She said wiggling her eyebrows. "But I really want to see what all the fuss is about."

"It's just Miss Shepard." He said pointing at his team leader. Brennan looked over and her eyes grew big.

"Whoa." Was all she said before grabbing Booth's head and turning it in the same direction.

"Whoa." Booth said as he looked at his team leader laughing at something her date had said. "Is that?"

"Yeah." Brennan said still grabbing his head.

"Huh…. They look good together."

"I concur." The room went dark, the screen went green and the noise from the speakers became louder. "Guess we should turn back to the movie now."

"Guess so." Booth said turning his attention towards the screen. Angela and Abby watched from their seats at the two non-couples with huge smiles on their faces.

"Maybe they won't need our help after all." Angela said in a low voice as she leaned closer to Hodgins.

"Maybe it won't be so hard after all." Abby said as she snuggled up next to McGee. The movie started to play and four teenage boys pretended to yawn while placing their arms over the seats, while four teenage girls smiled as they leaned into them.

A man looked over at the woman who was engrossed in the movie then looked down at their hands before slipping his into hers. He felt her squeeze his hand and a smile form on her face as she kept her eyes glued to the screen.

Two very nervous boys looked over at the girls sitting next to them. They both wanted to get them closer but didn't know how so they kept their attention to the film that was playing. Two very nervous girls watched the film while their minds raced with thoughts of the boys sitting next to them. They wanted to be closer to them but didn't know how to go about doing it so they kept their attention on the movie needles to say neither of them paid any attention to 500 Days of Summer.


	14. Monday Randomness Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: BONES, NCIS, LEVERAGE, LAW AND ORDER SVU DON'T BELONG TO ME**

**

* * *

**

"Good Morning Thomas Jefferson High School. It's Monday August 30, 2009. I'm Angela Montenegro and sitting next to me on this wonderful but dreary Monday is non other than the lovely Abigail Sciuto."

"NEED CAF-POW." Abby grunted as she drove her head into the table. The camera went back to Angela who poked the Goth girl with her finger before shrugging.

"Anyway. Today is the official first day of classes." Grunts of complain were heard from throughout the building. "Now, Now children be nice. It's not going to be so bad."

"Easy for you to say Ms. Cheerful." Abby said finally looking up to the camera. "As for the rest of us…. Blah." She said plopping back down to the table.

"Ok then…. After school Basketball starts tomorrow for any of you that are interested sign up sheets will be in the office. You have until the end of lunch time to sign up for a cab….. Well that's all for this mornings announcements have a great day TJH." Angela waived while Abby just shooed the camera away.

"And we're clear." McGee said as he typed switched the monitors back to playing the virtual announcements. "You alright there Abs?"

"Need Caf-Pow." she said in a whisper. Everyone rolled their eyes at her antic before grabbing their bag-packs.

"See you guys at lunch." McGee said with a wave as he and Angela left for their home room. Hodgins had to practically drag/carry Abby back towards their table.

"Jeez Abby you could help me out here you know." He said as he sat her down on the empty chair. Kate, Brennan and Tony all looked at their two friends with questioning looks while Gibbs just sat at the head of the table drinking his morning coffee as he looked at the Memo he was given at the meeting. He then reached for something that was on the ground fumbling around for a couple of seconds before he pulled up what he was looking for.

"Abster." He said still looking at the paper. Abby looked up and her eyes went wide and a smile as huge as the Grinch's was on her face.

"GIBBS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." She shouted as she practically ran down Kate who was in between her and her drink.

"Oh Crap." Kate said as she hit the ground. "Jeez Abby a little warning next time."

"Caf-Pow now Apology later." Everyone at the table watched in amazement as the girl drank almost all of the drink before stopping to take a breath. "What?" She asked the various looks.

"Are you part fish or something?" Tony asked earning him a smack to the back of the head from Gibbs. Everyone chuckled quietly as the young Italian rubbed the sore spot. The bell rung and everyone got up.

"Hold on Guys." Gibbs said as he stood up. "I'm supposed to inform you all that starting next month you all will be going out into the community to help at local schools, library's, nursing homes, etcetera, etcetera."

"I wanna go to etcetera." Tony said raising his hand which caused Gibbs to turn and look at him. "Shutting up."

"As I was saying enjoy September because starting in October Half of you will go out in the morning while the other half will go out in the afternoon."

"But School ends at two not to mention we have four classes…. How's that going to work?" Kate asked looking at everyone who nodded in agreement.

"Don't know take it up with the coordinator Ms. Julian." He looked at his team. "Anymore questions?…. Good no get out of here." They all started grabbing the bags and hurried off towards the hallway well almost all of them. Gibbs looked up. "Temperance what can I help you with?" he asked the blue eyed teen who just starred at him.

"How…. How did you know to bring a Caf-Pow for Abby?" She asked nervously. Gibbs just smiled as he looked down at his folder.

"She down five of them on the first day. Not to mention the four she had on her second day…. Wasn't hard to figure out what her favorite drink is." Brennan nodded as she accepted his answer and turned to walk away. "Did you enjoy the Movie Temperance?" The young girl stopped in her tracks and spun around slowly.

"How did you?"

"You guys weren't subtle with your stares." He said with a smile. A second bell rung. "Your going to be late to class Ms. Brennan." Brennan nodded awkwardly before turning back around and almost running out of the tech center. 

* * *

Nancy Rodriguez looked at the group of kids sitting at the large tables that were set up in a circular way but if she was honest it looked more like a misshaped oval. Nevertheless she smiled and grabbed a bunch of folders.

"Alright settle down." She said as she approached the rowdy teens. "Now this semester we will focus on ourselves meaning everything we write is going to be all about Y-O-U…. Now before we start anything I'd like us to go around and introduce ourselves." she waited for the groans and sure enough they arrived right on time. "Yes I know poor you having to share your most important information." she let out a small smile. "Now what I want for all of you to do is stand up, say your name, age, and what year your in…. simple enough right?" she looked around at the various head nods. "Alright who's going to be the brave soul to go first?" she looked around and saw nobody making any sort of effort. She heard the door to the room opened and smiled. "You there Name."

"Uh…. Temperance Brennan." She answered looking around at the rest of the class.

"Age." Nancy said quickly.

"16."

"Year in school."

"Sophomore."

"There…. Was that so hard?" Nancy asked turning to look at the rest of the class who were all trying hard to control their laughter. "Now you there Name."

"John Casey."

"Age?"

"18."

"Year?"

"Senior." Her eyes turned to the girl sitting next to the young man with the scowl for a smile.

"And you are?"

"Olivia Benson. 17 Senior." The boy next to her didn't even wait for the English teacher to turn and look at him.

"Eliot Stabler 18. Senior."

"Now were getting somewhere." She said with a smile as she looked at the rest of the class.

"Wonder what the guys are doing?" Ziva whispered to Brennan who nodded while still paying attention.

"Pay attention." McGee said with a friendly smile before turning back just in time for him to take his turn.

* * *

"Welcome to History." Jenny looked around at the blank faces that were staring back at her and sighed "I know, I know none of you want to be here. But this is school so let's just make the best of it shall we?" she got several nods and a couple mumbles and grunts which she took as yes. "Alright then….. What do any of you know about history? Wait let me rephrase that. What do you know about your history?"

"I was born Mexico City." A young man with slick black hair and brown eyes said as he sat up in his desk.

"And you are?" Jenny asked.

"Victor Hernandez." He said with a smile.

"Very well Vic what else can you tell us about you?"

"Hmm." He said patting his chin as he looked up at the ceiling. "Well I'm a middle child, I was named after my uncle who was a police officer and I've been to the hospital's emergency room at least twenty times in my life."

"How old are you?" A girl with hazel brown hair asked looking over at him.

"16."

"Damn man what the hell do you do?" Another guy asked as he leaned down on his chair.

"I like to climb and explore…. Was never really good at the whole sitting still thing."

"Does that explain that?" Booth asked pointing at the black and red cast. Vic looked down at his left arm.

"Yeah that didn't work out like I thought it would."

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Miscalculated the distance between the pool and trampoline." This comment made people either stare at him or chuckle. Jenny rolled her eyes and smiled before looking back down at her notes.

"Alright moving on…. Ms. Torres would you please tell us something about yourself." The girl sitting next to Vic turned and looked at Jenny like she had just asked her to give her the meaning of life.

"Uh…. Well let's see… Um… My name is Marisa Torres and I was born in Chicago Illinois…. I moved to Washington when I was Eight…. I've never been to the hospital let alone the emergency room." this got a good amount of chuckles from everyone in the room including Jenny.

"Wonder what the girls are up to." Booth said to Tony who looked back and nodded.

"Pay attention." Abby said throwing a friendly glare at the both of them.


	15. Gym With Gibbs

Sorry for the DELAY. But I've Been Working Way To Much Overtime and been to sleepy and Tired to post anything... ENJOY

* * *

"Welcome to your first day of Physical Education… For those of you who don't know me I'm Mr. Gibbs. You can call me Gibbs or Mr. Gibbs." Tony raised his hand. "What DiNozzo?"

"Can we call you Mr. G?"

"Yes."

"What about G-Man?"

"No."

"What about.."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs shouted causing the young Italian to stop talking. Kate, Abby and Temperance Giggled while Booth and Ari shook their heads smiling. "Now as I was saying. Today you'll be able to participate in class but from now on I want all of you to wear Running shoes and some comfortable shorts, sweat-pants or whatever you want, but you will be provided with a shirt like this one." He grabbed a dark green shirt that had the school's mascot a jaguar printed in white and black with a white block below it. "All of you are to wear during my gym class and you all WILL participate." He looked at all the students who we're paying close attention to him. "Because if you don't….. you won't get credit for that day. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes Sir." Brennan answered.

"Got it." Booth said. Abby and Angela saluted while everyone else just nodded.

"Alright. Now since it's a nice day outside I'd figured we should all go out and play a game of flag football."

"Nice" Tony shouted as he got to his feet. "Let's do this."

"Settle down Farve." Jack said with a grin as he looked at his friend.

"That's Broadway Joe to you buddy. And I'm guarantying victory for my team."

"You gonna wear stocking too Broadway Joe?" Booth asked with a smile.

"Funny just for that…. You're not going to be on my dominating team."

"Fine with me." The other boy smiled. "Besides the winning team is going to be Team Booth."

"That right?" Tony smirked as he looked down at the ground, he brought his left hand up and scratched the back of his head as he chuckled. "Cause I think…. Team DiNozzo is gonna bring home the gold."

"Really?" Booth crossed his arms as he rocked back and forth on his heals. "Bet?"

"Bet." Both boys shook hands and smiled. Ziva and Temperance had witnessed the entire conversation between them.

"What has happened?" Ziva asks Temperance.

"Some sort of wager and I think Tony is going to wear ladies Stockings." 

* * *

"Alright you all know the rules to this game the minute your flag is removed from your belt you are down, you have to have taken three steps before you are allowed to make a pass. Now any questions?" Gibbs looked at the students who we're all ready to go. "Good. DiNozzo pick a number one through ten."

"Seven."

"Booth Pick a Number."

"Two."

"Booth gets to pick first. Oh and by the way I want an equal amount of girls on your teams do I make myself clear."

"Yes sir." Both boys say before turning to the rest of the class. Booth looked at the group and smiled as he made his decision.

"Alright for my first pick I'm going to go with….. Ziva."

"Fine since we're going to go there I'm going to go with Temperance." Tony said with a smile. Both girls just rolled their eyes as they walked towards their captains..

Team Booth

Ziva, Abby, McGee, Wendell, Olivia, Casey, Rivkin, Sarah, Cam, Payton Ari, Marisa and. Marcus,

Team DiNozzo

Temperance, Angela, Hodgins, Eliot, Chuck, Jeanne, Sully, Margaret, Morgan, Kate, Victor, Maura, and Jane.

"Alright teams are picked out….. All of you have your flags on?" Gibbs asked looking at the two teams who either nodded or gave a thumbs up. "Now remember EVERYONE IS TO PARTICIPATE. Now since Booth got to pick first DiNozzo your team gets the ball first."

"What are we playing too?" Angela asked.

"I'll be keeping score and I'll let you know who wins at the end."

"Alright team huddle up." Tony shouted as he grabbed the football from the ground. "Who wants the ball first?" Eliot Stabler raised his hand and gave a dry smile. "You're my guy then Stabler go long." The game started fast with Tony connecting with Eliot for a touchdown pass. Booth answered hitting a wide open Ari. Kate and Abby both scored for their teams as did Jack and McGee who did a really good moon walk. Payton and Jeanne both participated well kind off the minute they came in contact with the ball they would quickly throw it away.

"You two girls need to do more than that." Gibbs shouted with a smile.

"Come on Bones show me what you got." Booth said with a smile as he stood in front of her.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Brennan said with a low growl as she held the football close to her body protecting it.

"What cha gonna do about it BONES." He asked with a grin. "Gonna try and go around me?"

"No, not try…. I AM going to go around you Seeley." she answered with a grin of her own.

"Well then…. Let's see you try Bones." Temperance looked at Booth before quickly looking up and spotting Sully wide open down the field. She gave a quick stutter step before twirling at the lunging Booth and throwing the ball as far and hard as she could.

"TOUCHDOWN." Gibbs shouted as he held his arms up. "NICE THROW BRENNAN."

"THANKS GIBBS." the excited girl shouted as she jumped up and down. She turned around and looked down at the fallen Booth, she held her hand out and he took it pulling himself up. They stared at one another before she closed the distance between them. "Your move Seeley." she whispered before turning around and running to celebrate with her teammates. He watched with a smile on his face as her ponytail bounced wildly with every step she took, he turned his attention back to his teammates who we're getting ready for the next kick off.

"She got you good yes?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"Yeah Z…. She got me good." He answered as he stood next to her waiting on the ball.

"Come on Tony what happened to Stockings Joe?" Ziva asked with a smile as she stood in front of Tony who was looking around for an open teammate.

"It's Broadway Joe Zee-Vah, and don't worry he's still here." Tony answered as he spotted Chuck and Maura down the field. He gave a quick wink to Ziva before throwing the ball. "TOUCHDOWN." He shouted as Maura caught the ball and took the three steps into the end zone.

"No Touchdown." Gibbs said looking at the shocked DiNozzo who lowered his hands.

"What?…. Why?…. Gibbs that was so a touchdown man come on."

"Tony." The young Italian turned around and came face to face with a pair of brown eyes . "I Believe this belongs to you." She held up a blue flag.

"What the…. When did you?"

"If you're a good boy…. I might just tell you." she gave him a playful smack on the cheek before jogging back towards her team.

"Your drooling Anthony." Brennan said with a grin patting his chest as she walked by.

"Hush it BONES." He replied.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." He heard her shout. The two teams kept going back and forth trading touchdowns and interceptions. Brennan picked off one of Ziva's passes while Tony lunged at Booth's flag grabbing it before he dove into the end zone. Gibbs was impressed by everyone's participation, he was almost certain that he was going to have to do a lot more work getting people to join in but to his surprise everyone was ready to play.

"Three minutes." He said looking up from his watch. "We got ourselves a tied ball game." Both captains looked over at him before turning to look at each other.

"Alright here's what we're going to do." Tony started but was quickly cut off by Sully.

"Just throw me the ball and I'll win it for us." He turned and gave Brennan a wink before he walked down the field. Kate and Angela smiled while Brennan just looked at them with a confused look on her face.

"Why did he wink at me?" She asked walking towards the line.

"Cause sweetie he likes you." Angela answered.

"You really think so?"

"Duh. The boy's been practically trying to impress you all class." Kate said limning up next to Tony who was standing in front of Booth.

"So you're saying that Sully has been trying to impress me by showing off his athletic prowess?"

"Yep…. He is rather cute don't you think?" Brennan turned and looked at Sully who was running a hand through his black hair, he noticed her staring and shot her another wink.

"Rivkin let's switch." Booth shouted as he marched his way over.

"Why?" Michael asked looking at him.

"Because you suck at covering." Was Booth's answer as he shoved him out of the way. The other boy was about to argue when he realized he'd be right next to Ziva a smile soon crept up on his face as he walked over and stood directly in front of Tony.

"Shalom Ziva."

"Hello Michael." She answered politely. "I see your covering Tony now. Good luck." Michael let out a chuckle as he looked at the Italian boy.

"I won't even break a sweat." was his answer. Tony let out a chuckle of his own.

"Guess will find out won't we Mike." Brennan looked at her friend standing in front of her before she looked back over at where Booth and Sully we're standing.

"HIKE." Hodgins shouted as he took a couple of paces back with McGee following close behind. He looked around and saw Sully running down the field with Booth hot on his heels. He turned his attention to the other side and saw the same scenario with Tony and Rivkin.

"BLITZ." He heard McGee shout.

"Fuck it." Jack muttered as he threw the ball as hard as he could. All four teenage boys followed the ball with their eyes as they ran down the field. Several bumps and elbows we're thrown but none of them slowed down. Finally out of desperation Sully raised his hand and shoved Tony who was in front of him causing the Italian to loose his balance. On instinct DiNozzo reached out and grabbed a hold of something to keep his balance, unfortunately for him he had grabbed a hold of Booth's shoulder dragging the taller boy with him to the ground. Both boys hit the ground hard. Tony gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of his lungs and at the same time clutching his left wrist. Booth attempted to get to his feet but soon stopped when he felt a surge of pain go straight to his right ankle.

"Fuck." He let himself drop back down to the ground and looked over at Tony who was still gasping. "D-Man…. You…. You alright?"

"Hmmm…. Nope." Tony said in-between breaths as he turned to his stomach. "I think…. I think I twisted my wrist." Tony slowly got to his feet as the rest of the group and Gibbs reached them.

"You two alright?" Gibbs asked looking at them.

"Yeah just tripped on the grass." Tony said with a chuckle as he helped Booth to his feet. Everyone looked over at Sully and Michael who we're walking up to them.

"You two alright?" Sully asked looking amused. Booth let out a deep breath as he slowly put his right foot down on the ground. Tony looks at a smiling Rivkin and takes a step towards him but is stopped by Booth before he could do anything else.

"Game ends in a tie." Gibbs says as he looks at the four young men. "Everyone start heading back." Sully and Michael we're the first to start heading off the field while the group walked slowly with Tony and Booth who were being helped by Ziva and Brennan. Both boys had one thing on their mind as they made their way back into the school building. Payback.


	16. The Beggining Confessions

"You sure you're going to be alright man?" Tony asked as he looked over at Booth as they walked back towards the Tech Center. The group was still with them expect for Wendell and Margaret who'd had gone to their lockers.

"Yeah I'll be alright, doesn't even hurt anymore look." Booth put his foot down slowly and grimaced as he let some of his body weight shift onto his foot. "See doesn't even hurt." Brennan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm fine Bones."

"You are not fine and what did I tell you about calling me Bones?"

"Don't member…. Wait who are you?" Booth asked looking at her.

"You know who I am Booth." Brennan says with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Really?" Booth asks tilting his head to the side. "I think I would remember someone as beautiful as you." Brennan looked down at the ground as she shook her head. "What's wrong? Surely I haven't said anything wrong." He turned and looked at Kate and Abby. "She is beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah she is." The two girls answered, The group all chuckled as they saw Brennan began to blush.

"We've got class…. Come on Ziva lets….. lets go." Brennan quickly grabbed a hold of her friends hand and walked down the hall.

"BYE GUYS." The Israeli girl shouted as she gave them a wave. Booth and Tony Wave back as they watch in amusement.

"Hold on you guys." Jack, Tim, and Abby said as they began running after them.

"Aren't you in their class too Ari?" Kate asked looking at him.

"I am." He answered.

"So why aren't you going?" She asked again folding her arms.

"I like spending time with you." He answered with a nonchalant shrug causing her to blush. "I Will see you all at lunch." Ari turned and looked at Kate "Goodbye Caitlin." Kate watched as Ari walked down the hall and enter the classroom but not before sending her one last glance making her knees buckle.

"Whoa there Kate….. Remember now girl we're in school." Tony said with a chuckle The smaller girl turned around quickly and lightly punched him in the side. "Worth it."

"Come on Kate we've got Art class to get to." Angela said grabbing her hand. "Later Studs."

"Dude that was Awesome." Tony said turning to look at Booth who had a huge smile on his face. "Give some skin you Pimp." They gave each other a high five instantly regretting it as Tony winced in Pain.

"My Bad." Booth said with a chuckle as he watched Tony clutch his hand.

"Hey Guys what the hell's wrong with him?" Wendell asked as he and Margaret walked over to them.

"High Five suck." Tony said in between breaths "I'm…. I'm gonna go get some Ice, maybe some aspirin."

"I think I'll go with him." Margaret said with a smile as she grabbed on to Tony. "Come on Tony let's go see the Nurse."

"He hit me hard Maggie." Tony said in a whinny voice.

"I know Tony. I know." She said rubbing his back. "Mean old Booth won't hurt you anymore." Wendell and Booth looked at each other.

"So anyways guess what I've found out." They walked over to a table and took a seat.

"What?" Booth asked as he propped up his leg on an extra chair.

"Well I was talking with some of the guys who we're playing football with us and all of them, myself included are saying that what Sully and Michael pulled was foul man."

"Don't need to tell me what I already know Wendell."

"Yeah but they claim it was all accidental." Booth let out a scoff. "That's there story and they're sticking to it my man."

"Accident…. Me punching Mike right in the face that's an accident." Tony said as he walked over and took a seat next to Booth. "That shit was dirty plain and simple."

"How's the wrist?" Wendell asked pointing at the now bandaged hand.

"It's all good The Nurse wrapped it up nice and tight."

"What's going on guys?" Casey asked as he walked up to the table. "You look like crap." He said motioning to Booth who just grinned.

"Looks worse than it feels." The four of them watched as Michael and Sully walked past their table grinning in their direction. "Keep smiling Sullivan." Booth said sending him a smile of his own.

"What's the plan Boss?" Casey asked looking over at him.

"I'll let you know when I get one."

* * *

**Economics Class**

"You we're really booking there Bren." Abby said looking at Temperance who was busy taking notes.

"I don't know what that means." She answered making the group chuckle.

"What Abby meant is that you we're going really fast B." Hodgins answered as he looked up at the dry erase board.

"My arm still hurts from you pulling it Tempe." Ziva said as she flexed her fingers and wrist.

"Don't worry Ziva I'm sure Tony wouldn't mind helping you out." Tim said with a smile. Now it was her turn to blush causing another round of chuckles from the group.

"Not so fun is it?" Temperance asked in a teasing tone.

"Shut Up." Ziva replied in the same teasing tone then she turned to McGee "I'll deal with you later." she said pointing a finger at him. Tim gulped as he quickly looked back down at his notes.

"Don't worry she doesn't hit that hard." Ari whispered to him causing him to gulp one more time.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Tempers?"

"Tempers?"

"That's my nickname for her."

"Really?…. Is that the best you could come up with?" Booth asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah. Now come on you like her or what?"

"Do you like Zivers?"

"Zivers Come on that's the worst nick name I've ever heard of." Tony said with a loud laugh which caused several students to look over at their table as well as Miss Devereaux who glared at them.

"Not as bad as Tempers."

"No Zivers is way worse than Tempers."

"Nice try on the diversion but back on subject…. You like her don't you?"

"It's that obvious?"

"Yeah it is I think she's the only one that doesn't see it."

"I think the same could be said with you and Ziva."

"What?"

"Come on now Tony don't try and play that game you know you like her."

"I….. I …. I…. do…. Not…. Not…. like her."

"Dude hate to break it to you but you like her." Wendell chimed in as he kept his attention to his Math Work

"Shut it Wendell."

"Just saying."

"Don't you have work to be doing?"

"Don't you?"

"Well played good sir." Casey and Booth grinned as they went back to work.

"So you guys plan on telling them or are you going to be to chicken to do anything about it?" Casey asked as he turned the page on his Science Packet.

"It's not that easy John." Booth said looking up at him.

"Really cause it looks fairly simple from where I'm standing at. You like her, she likes you, you ask her out on a date, you hit it off, and boom your in a relationship. How much easier can it get."

"I'd like to see you go and do that big man." Tony said looking up from his History homework.

"Alright." John dropped his pen and stood up he looked around the Tech room before he spotted his target. "Excuse me boys." He walked over towards the dark skinned girl and cleared his throat.

"Casey you scared me." She said looking up at him with a smile and hand over her chest.

"Sorry Cam didn't mean to scare you….. Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No…. why?" She asked looking at him suspiciously .

"I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat and watch a movie?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah…. Unless your busy."

"No, No I'm free…. Pick me up at Seven?"

"Sounds good….. Um where do you live?"

"Here let me give you my address." Booth, Wendell and Tony watched as John and Cam made casual conversation laughing every now and again.

"Dude." Tony said.

"I know." Wendell Answered. Booth just watched as John grabbed the slip of paper from Cam's hand and gave her a wave before walking back towards the table.

"And that my friends it's how it's done." Casey said with a triumphant smile as he tucked the piece of paper into his pocket. Wendell smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder while Booth and Tony just nodded their heads. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

_**IF CASEY CAN DO IT….. WHY CAN'T I?**_


	17. Lunch Time

"So he just got up, walked over to Cam and asked her out?" Angela asked as she took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich. The three boys nodded.

"Who would've thought John Casey would be so romantic." Abby said with a deep sigh as she leaned onto Margaret who just shook her head. McGee looked over at the Goth Girl with a raised eyebrow making a mental note for later.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked as she and Temperance made their way towards the lunch table. Booth and Tony both scooted over making enough room for them, Booth was on the left while Tony was on the right leaving the girls room in the middle.

"John Casey asked Cam Saroyan out on a date." Kate answered before she took a fork full of Salad.

"Really?" Temperance asked truly curious as she looked over at the senior girl who was sitting with two other girls one she'd recognized right away as Olivia Benson from her English Class, the other girl she didn't really know. "Hey guys who's that other girl with Olivia and Cam?" Angela and Abby looked over and shrugged while Kate did the same while Margaret took a sip of her lemonade.

"That's Fiona Glenanne she's in my Auto's class." Booth answered looking at the brunette "She's funny." Temperance just nodded while she tried hard to ignore the jealous feelings that we're starting to form. She looked down at her food and poked at it suddenly her Garden salad didn't look so appetizing. "You alright Bones?" Booth asked with a mouth full of food.

"Who we talking about?" Wendell asked.

"Fiona Glenanne."

"Oh yeah she's in Sociology with me and Maggie. Isn't she a senior?" He asked Margaret who nodded.

"I'm fine and don't speak with your mouth full." Temperance admonished as she lightly shoved him. The rest of the gang snickered as they kept their attention to their food

"Dude Talking wif food in your mouf is disgusting." Tony said with an exaggerated amount of pizza in his. Booth and Brennan looked at him with raised eyebrows while Ziva just kept her attention to her plate. "Am I right Zifa?…. OW Whaf was that for?" He Grabbed his side and winced as he rubbed to elevate the pain.

"Chew with your mouth closed Anthony." She just answered as she put her hand back on the table. Tony was still rubbing the spot where Ziva had hit him and groaned every other time he put any sort of pressure.

"Jesus Z I think…. I think you broke a rib." She rolled her eyes as she turned her body. Tony jumped slightly at her movements causing another round of chuckles from the table.

"Your such an infant Tony." Ziva placed her hand on his ribs and applied some pressure causing the Italian to groan and let out a cough. "Nothings broken you might have a small bruise but nothing severe." She looked up at him with a smile. "So what have we learned today Tony?"

"Not to chew with my mouth opened?" His head tilted to the side as if asking a question

"Very Good."

"Temperance." Brennan looked up and saw a boy with dark hair and blue eyes staring back at her.

"Michael Hi." He smiled and nodded "What can I Help you with.

"Well I was wondering if you had the History Packet Miss Sheppard gave us last week."

"Yeah I do." Brennan grabbed her bag and reached in fishing for the packet. "Did you loose yours?" She asked as she looked down at her bag.

"No it's just that I didn't finish the last three pages." Brennan looked up and saw Michael rubbing the back of his neck.

"Michael Westen you're not thinking of copying my work are you?"

"No." He answered making Brennan glare at him "Well not entirely I was going to re-write it in my own words." He smiled again causing her to roll her eyes.

"Here we are." She looked down at the packet then back up at Michael before sighing. "I shouldn't encourage this but here."

"Thanks Temperance I owe you." Michael grabbed the Packet and hurried back towards the table where Cam and the other girls where sitting. After he had left everyone went back to eating or chatting idly Booth and Brennan were currently in a heated thumb wrestling match when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Fiona what going on?" Booth asked with a smile Brennan felt that surge of jealousy start to build again but like before ignored it.

"Hello Booth, Wendell….. Who's Temperance Brennan?" She asked looking at the girls at the table.

"I'm Temperance Brennan." Fiona looked down at the auburn haired girl and smiled. "Is that my History Packet?" She asked pointing at the pieces of paper that the girl was holding.

"Yeah it is." Fiona handed her the packet which Brennan happily accepted.

"Did Michael finish already?"

"No Michael finished his packet last night." Fiona answered causing Brennan to look up at her. "Yeah I helped him with it."

"I…. I Don't understand. I thought he needed to finish his History packet?"

"No Sweetie his lazy friend Sam needed to finish his history packet."

"But he told me." Fiona raised her hand stopping Temperance from speaking.

"Michael left his Packet in his locker so Sam told him to get yours don't worry I set both of them straight." She pointed towards her table causing Brennan to look over, she laughed as she saw Michael and another boy most likely Sam holding the back of their heads while Cam, Olivia, Casey and another boy laughed at them.

"Guess you saved me some trouble." Fiona just smiled before she turned back around and walked back to her table.

"Are all the women at this school violent?" Jack asked earning him a smack on the back of the head from Angela. "Guess that answered my question."

"Look at them…. I mean what does he even see in her?" Jeanne looked over at her friend Payton then turned her attention to the table that the blonde was looking at. "I mean she isn't pretty at all I'm way hotter than she'll ever be."

"Oh I know and believe me I've racking my brain all week trying to figure out what Tony sees in that Tomboy. I mean Cargo Pants seriously? They're called skirts and Skinny Jeans sweetie. Not that she could ever pull them off like me."

"That's true we really need to get them away from those. It's clearly obvious that we're the right choice's for them." Jeanne just nodded and smiled. "We just need to find a way to do it."

"Well what about Michael and Sully?"

"What about them?"

"Well I noticed in Gym that they we're getting awfully close to them something that didn't sit well with Tony and Booth." Payton smiled as she took a sip of her Diet Coke.

"I think you're on to something Jeanne….. Let's go find them." They got up and grabbed their trays glancing one last time at the table where everyone was laughing at something Jack had said. "They are so going to be ours." Payton said before she turned and walked out of the cafeteria with Jeanne close behind.


	18. Good and Evil Plans

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR... THAT WOULD BE ME.**

**I VIC DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS... I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW THAT BUT STILL MY LAWYER SAID I NEEDED TO SAY CAST OF BONES AND NCIS BELONG TO FOX AND CBS RESPECTFULLY. THE STORY IS OF MY OWN CREATION BUT THAT'S ABOUT IT SO YEAH ANYWAY MOVING ON. ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the day was uneventful as the group made their ways to and from class occasionally bumping into each other in the halls. Booth and Tony would always stall when they would run into Brennan and Ziva who would admonish them but found themselves doing the same thing a period later.

"So what's going on after school?" Wendell asked the group who were all sitting in Team Mallard's table.

"Well I promised Jared I'd spend some time with him." Booth answered looking down at the table.

"Tali and I are constructing a rather large volcano. Ziva said causing the group to look at her. "What?"

"Sarah and Me are having a Battlestar Marathon." Tony snickered and was about to say something before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked over at Ziva who just stared back at him as if challenging him to say something, luckily he did the right thing and kept his mouth shut.

"I'm just going to be hanging out with Zack so can't really do anything today." Jack shrugged as he grabbed his bottle of water.

"Well what about the rest of you guys?" Wendell asked turning to look at the seven people.

"Don't know yet I'm just going to go with the flow." Angela said waiving her hand up in the air. Jack turned and looked at her. "I'm going to be a free spirit." She shrugged and gave a smile.

"What about you Brennan What's on your agenda?" Wendell asked but the only answer he got was Brennan shrugging as she kept her attention on the book she was currently reading.

"Caitlin are you doing anything after school?" Kate looked over at Ari and smiled as she put her sketchpad and pencil down.

"Nope I'm free all afternoon Ari….. Why do you ask?"

"I Was wondering if…. I mean that is if you don't mind…. Spending an afternoon with me?"

"Like a date?" She asked excitedly. The group all watched with interest except for Brennan who was still reading her book but had a smile on her face. Ari and Kate turned and looked at the group who all quickly acted busy. Tony wrapped an arm around Ziva and they pretended to study each others hands while Angela and Abby had a conversation while Jack and McGee listened, Margaret and Wendell began laughing as if they had said something funny, while Booth just rested his head over Brennan's shoulder and began reading her book. "I'd love to." Kate got up making Ari do the same. "Walk with me to my locker?"

"Of Course Caitlin." The two of them walked away from the group and began walking down the hall. As they walked Kate looked down at his hand then up at him. Ari could sense her watching him and decided to just go for it. He reached over and gently grabbed her hand. Kate smiled as she laced their fingers thinking how easily they fit.

Back at the table Abby and McGee get up and say goodbye as they head towards the Tech Center. Angela grabs Hodgins and Drags him towards the Art room while Margaret and Wendell just Get up and leave leaving the Booth, Ziva, Tony and Brennan who didn't even noticed them leaving. The four of them stayed quiet and in their own worlds not even noticing when other students would pass them by and smile or nod in their direction.

"Tony."

"Yeah Z?"

"Um….. I was wondering….. I mean if you are not busy…. Would you like to…. Perhaps help Tali and I with the construction of the Volcano?" Tony just grinned as he kept his attention on her palm.

"Sounds like fun what time do you want me to go over?…. Wait where do you live?" The sound of Ziva's laughter send a chill down Tony's body making him grin even wider.

"How about you follow me after school to my house." She shrugged as she ran her fingers through his hand outlining the lines of his palm and fingers.

"Alright." He said wrapping her hand into his. "Sounds like fun." At the other side of the table Booth was still resting his chin on Brennan's shoulder. Occasionally Booth would lean his head to rest on hers or Brennan would rest Her head on his.

"Bones I'm not done reading yet." Booth Said as he saw her about to flip the page.

"You're a very slow reader Booth."

"Well we can't all be fast like you can we now."

"Are you done yet?"

"Yep I'm done." He smiled at the sound of her huffing as she turned the page. They read in silence for a moment before he broke the silence.

"So what are you doing after school today?"

"Don't know yet. Perhaps I'll do something with Margaret."

"Do you want to hang out with me?" She turned and looked at him the sudden movement caused her to bump heads with him.

"Jeez Bones a No would have done just fine." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…. And I thought you we're going to spend time with Jared?"

"I am….. So what do you say?…. Want to hang out with Me?" Booth smiled at her and Brennan thanked that she was sitting down.

"I uh…. Well what about your brother?"

"He won't mind. Please Bones." Brennan couldn't help but smile as she nodded causing Booth to smile even wider as he rested his head on her shoulder, Temperance rested her head on his for a second before returning to her book.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Tony said causing the Three others to look around the empty area. "Damn I got to get to Algebra." He grimaced at the thought of all the numbers and equations. "Who ever invented Math really sucks."

"It's not so Bad DiNozzo just carry the one and Divide by two." The two girls looked over at Booth like he was crazy but he just ignored them. "Well I gotta head to Auto's… We're removing the Muffler and Gas tank today."

"Sounds like fun." Brennan said as she put her book into her bag and stood up. "Ready to go Ziva?"

"Yes." The Israeli answered.

"Where are you two headed?" Tony asked.

"psychology." Brennan answered with a bored tone.

"Wow Bones don't sound to excited now." Booth said with a chuckle, Brennan shot him a glare.

"I don't even know why I even have that class it's so ridiculous." She let out a sigh.

"Well we all better get going or else we're going to get into trouble." Ziva said the three other teens agreed. Temperance walked over to Tony and gave him a quick hug, Ziva did the same with Booth.

"See you later." Tony muttered into Ziva's ear as she hugged her, she nodded and buried her nose into his neck.

"I'll meet you at your locker after class." Brennan nodded before she wrapped her arms around Booth, He leaned down and snaked his arms around her waist locking his hands together behind her back neither of them said anything else as they hugged. From the Art room Jack and Angela watched with smiles on their faces while Wendell and Margaret looked on from the end of the hall.

"We better go." Temperance said finally breaking away from Booth. He just nodded Ziva gave Tony one last look before following her friend to their class. Tony turned and looked at Booth who glanced over at him.

"You gonna tell her?" Booth smirked as he looked down at the ground.

"Yeah…. You gonna tell her?" He countered.

"You bet." The two of them gave each other one last glance before grabbing their books and heading in different directions towards their class.

* * *

"Hello Sully." Payton flirtingly purred as she sat down next to Tim.

"Payton what do I owe the pleasure of your beautiful company." Michael smiled as he watched Jeanne sit across from him. She smiled back and sent him a wink before turning her attention back over to Sully and Payton.

"We just wanted to drop by and say Hi didn't we Jeanne." The other girl nodded as she smiled at the two boys. "Plus we wanted to know if the rumors are true?"

"What rumors?" Rivkin asked looking curious.

"Well." Payton grabbed a lock of her hair and twisted it as she looked away for a moment. "People are saying that Ziva and Temperance have a crush on you."

"Really?" Sully asked with a grin on his face. Payton gave a grin of her own as she saw that he had taken the bait. "I knew Temperance liked me I could tell by the way she kept checking me out during gym."

"Told you I was right." Rivkin added his two cents. "Those two were checking us out the whole game. Especially when we took out Booth and DiNozzo."

"You two should ask them out." Jeanne said taking a sip of her diet Pepsi. "I mean you would make the cutest couple." The girls watched as Sully and Rivkin gathered their books and left the Tech Center without even saying goodbye. "So tell me again how this is supposed to work?"

"Simple. Those two ask the Boring Twins out, get them to fall madly in love with them, and then You and I will swoop in and get Booth and Tony all to ourselves."

"You honestly think it's going to be that easy?" Jeanne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please like it's going to be hard to get Brennan and David to fall in love those girls would probably worship the first men to say a couple of cute lines to them." Jeanne chuckled as she took another sip of her drink. "Trust me Benoit Booth and Tony are as good as ours."

* * *

**SO... HOW'S EVERYONE LIKING IT SO FAR? THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WILL BE THE GROUP TURNING INTO COUPLES EXPECT FOR THE FANTASTIC FOUR. THERE WILL BE SOME DRAMA CAUSE LET'S FACE IT HIGH SCHOOL IS FULL OF IT I KNOW IT, YOU KNOW IT, THAT GUY BEHIND YOU KNOWS IT. SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED**


	19. Let the Coupling Begin

**HEY SINCE I'M UPDATING STORIES I'D THOUGHT I'D UPDATE THIS ONE CAUSE I'VE BEEN WORKING ON IT SORRY IF YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE LONGEST BUT IT'S HERE NOW SO ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: BONES BELONGS TO FOX AND NCIS BELONGS TO CBS.**

**JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW**

* * *

"Tali hold up." Jared said making his way through the crowded hallway trying to catch up to his friend who always seemed to speed walk everywhere. Finally catching up to her he took a couple of breaths to help him get the oxygen back into his body "Where's the fire Tal?"

"I don't see a fire Jared?" She answered looking around the crowded hallway. "All I see is students and Principal Cuddy." The two children smiled and waived at their principal who did the same before she walked away.

"Mr. Foreman Please leave Miss Hadley alone. Mr Chase and Miss Cameron The hallway is not a kissing booth." Sarah and Zack had walked up to Jared and Tali just as Principal Cuddy had begun dragging Chase and Foreman to her office with two smiling girls following close behind.

"So what's going on today ladies?" Jared asked rubbing his hands together.

"I'm not a lady." Zack muttered as he looked over at Sarah and Tali who smiled making him blush.

"My bad Zach….. What's everyone doing later?" Jared asked again.

"Well Tim owes me a Battlestar Marathon so I'm gonna be busy with that." Sarah said with a grin "Guilt is a girls best friend." She said with an even bigger grin as she looked at Tali who just smiled. "Just a friendly tip."

"Well My sister Ziva and I are going to be constructing a volcano." Tali answered with a proud smile that made the rest of them smile as well.

"What about you Zach attack what's on the agenda?" Sarah said with a grin a she nudged the smaller boy causing him to loose his balance. "Oh Zach are you alright?" She asked with a concerned tone as she walked over and helped him steady himself.

"I'm fine just lost my balance a little." He answered moving the stray hairs away from his eyes.

"A little bit? Zach you practically flew, OW." Jared shouted as he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. "Tali why'd you pinch me?" He asked rubbing the sore spot.

"There was a bug on your arm." She answered with a shrug.

"Mr. Booth, Mr. Addy, Ms. David and Ms. McGee the hallway is not a conference room please make your way to your classes." Assistant Principal Wilson said as he walked past the kids.

"Well we better go come on Zach we've got to get to gym." Sarah grabbed the smaller boy's hand and with a final wave to Jared and Tali the two of them made their way down the hall with Zach's attention completely focused on the hand that was holding his.

"Come on Jared we're going to be late for Math."

"Oh Tali I hate Math." Jared whined as he turned to face her. "Who ever came up with math sucks." Tali just laughed as she began to walk down the hall. "Hey wait up." Tali slowed down a bit allowing for him to catch up. "Tali you're the only reason I get by in that class." He said as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"I know." Was her answer as she smiled and walked into Mr. Koz's class.

* * *

"You ready to go Bones?" Temperance turned with a glare which was met with a smile and a pair of chocolate brown eyes that had amusement written all over them.

"Your doing that on purpose aren't you?" She asked closing her locker. Booth looked at her with a mocked look of confusion.

"What am I doing on purpose Bones?" He asked leaning on the locker next to her.

"That. calling me that name." She said looking straight at him.

"What name?"

"You know what name."

"No I don't….. What name are you referring to Temperance?"

"I'm referring to the name Bones." She said the name with a hint of distaste. "Why must you insist on calling me that?" The whiny tone didn't go unnoticed by Booth who bit back the chuckle that was threatening to escape.

"Oh come on now what's wrong with the name Bones it's a good nickname."

"It's not a good nickname. If anything it's an annoying nickname. I mean seriously out of all the possible nicknames for you to choose from why did you pick such an annoying one?"

"Ok first of all Temperance it took a lot of time, effort, and brilliant imagination on my part to come up with that nickname that you hate for some bizarre reason." Brennan rolled her eyes at this statement. "I'm serious here Bones I racked my brain for hours until I finally came up with this name A Perfect name if I do say so myself." Brennan couldn't help but grin and shake her head as she looked around the hall.

"I still find the name very annoying." Booth was quiet for a moment which made Brennan think she had said something to upset him.

"It's not meant to be annoying Bones if anything it's supposed to be endearing."

"Endearing? How?" She asked placing both of her hands on her hips making booth smile, he knew she was annoyed and for some strange reason he liked seeing her a little annoyed.

"Hmm well let's see." Booth took a moment to think before finally snapping his fingers. "I take it your not the type of chick that likes to be called Baby, Honey or Sweetheart right?"

"No I do not like being called any of those names. And don't call me chick I'm not a baby chicken"

"Right and I'm not one to use any of those names I'm more of a last name type of guy."

"Then why don't you call me Brennan everyone else does."

"Because Bones like you said everyone calls you Brennan, I don't want to be like everyone else I want to be different."

"You are different. You were ridiculous colored socks and that buckle is a bit flashy." Booth looked down at his Cocky belt buckle and shrugged. "How much more different can you get?"

"Just admit you like the name Bones."

"I will do no such thing."

"Come on Bones admit it. You like the name."

"I can assure you that I don't" They began walking towards the doors bickering the whole way earning curious glances from several students.

"What a day, I thought it would never end." Tony said as he looked at the rest of the group.

"Yeah Tony cause six hours of education is such hard work." Kate mocked as she placed a hand on her chest.

"Oh my god Kate is that a zit I see on your forehead?" Tony asked in horror making Kate reach into her purse to pull out a small mirror. Tony and McGee started to laugh as a frantic Kate scanned every inch of her face and forehead with the small mirror.

"Your dead DiNozzo." Kate glared as she charged at the taller boy who just yelped as he was tackled to the ground by the small brunette.

"Dude this is better than Monday Night Raw." McGee said to Hodgins and Wendell who just nodded.

"Oh Sharpshooter. Fight it Tony, roll out" Abby shouted as she jumped up and down.

"What do you say DiNozzo? Give up?" Angela asked with a smile as she leaned down so her face was right next to Tony.

"Never." Tony muttered causing Kate to apply more pressure. "HOLLY HELL…. How do you even know these moves?" Tony asked looking at Kate who had a huge grin on her face.

"Just tap DiNozzo save yourself the pain." Ari said looking at Kate with a loving smile.

"Yeah right like I'm in ANY KiND of PAIN. ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I GIVE, UNCLE." Kate gave a satisfied smile before she pulled up on Tony's legs one last time making the Italian boy yelp one last time.

"What did we learn today Tony?" Kate asked kneeling.

"That your very sensitive about your pimples." Tony answered making Kate growl and lunge at him again. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Tony frantically said as he got to his feet and ran. The group all laughed at the sight of the tall teenage boy running from the short brunette who has hot on his heels.

"Never a dull moment with those two." Wendell said with a grin as he turned to look at the rest of the group. Looking up he spotted Margaret who gave him a wave.

"Oh." Abby said as she came to stand next to the blonde haired boy. "Someone's got their eyes set on you Wendell."

"Nah." Wendell shook his head as he looked down. "We're just friends."

"Keep telling yourself that Wendell keep telling yourself that." The sound of Booth and Brennan's bickering made everyone stop and look at the two teenagers who seemed to be lost in their own little world. Wendell looked at Abby who was grinning like a crazed woman before looking over at an equally amused Angela. "Excuse me Spiky I have something I need discuss with Angela."

"Should I be worried?" Wendell asked as he watched. Booth smile while Brennan was trying hard not too.

"No. Not yet at least. I'll talk to you later Spiky." With a final wave and a quick cheek pinch Abby skipped over to Angela who was still staring at the two unsuspecting teens.

"This isn't going to end well." Wendell said to himself before walking over to Margaret.

"You ready to go Caitlyn?" Ari asked as he walked over to where Kate was currently trying to hit Tony. "Leave the Tony alone."

"But Ari." Kate tried to argue.

"No buts. Come on we don't want to be late for the movie." With one last huff and particularly hard shove to the taller Italian boy Kate grabbed the helmet from Ari's hand and put it on before stomping away.

"Bye Kate." Tony shouted with an amused smile. His reply came in the form of a middle fingers. "LOVE YOU TOO." He turned to look at Ari who just shook his head before walking away.

"Are you done now Anthony?" Ziva asked walking over to him.

"Yep all done. Ready to go?"

"Bye you guys." The two teens waived at the group who all waived back after a while Tim and Hodgins left while Abby and Angela got into the bus that took off leaving Booth, Brennan, Wendell, Margaret and two other girls.

"So Margaret." Margaret turned her attention from the two girls who were leaning against a small wall to come face to face with Wendell. "Doing anything later on?" The blonde haired boy asked with a shy grin. Margaret looked over to the two girls. The tall black haired girl just shrugged as she pulled the smaller girl into her.

"No I'm free." Margaret answered. "Why?"

"Well I was wondering. If maybe you'd like to do something later on?"

"Sure." Wendell grinned which made Maggie smile. The other two girls rolled their eyes before the taller girl spoke up.

"Well as much as I enjoy watching you two eye sex each other me and Maura are gonna go and actually get out freak on." The shorter girl elbowed her in the gut. "Ow Maura what the hell."

"Our private business is just that Jane Private and what have I told you about your language?" Jane rolled her eyes. "Keep it up Rizzoli and you won't be getting anything for a month."

"Oh come on Maur you can't just cut me off cold turkey like that." Jane whined as the two girls walked away leaving Wendell and Maggie alone.

"So…. Pick you up at Seven?" Wendell asked with a crooked smile.

"Sure. Here let me give you my address." Booth and Brennan were watching the interaction between the two teens as the leaned against Booth's beat up truck.

"They look good together don't you think?" Booth asked looking over to Temperance who just nodded. "What's going on in that brain of your Bones?"

"Random thoughts, past memories, some song lyrics, and a list of homework's to do." She answered as she watched Margaret place a hand on Wendell's forearm.

"So nothing really then?"

"No there's always something going on in my head."

"Good to know." He answered with a chuckle. "You ready to go?" Brennan nodded as she walked over to the passenger side of the truck where Booth was already waiting holding the door open for her. "I can open a door you know."

"I know you can Bones I was just being a gentleman."

"No you we're being a chauvinistic alpha male asserting your dominance." Brennan corrected as she got into the truck.

"I'm pretty sure you insulted me there Bones, but I'm going to let it slide since your so freaking cute." He teased as he playfully pinched Brennan's cheek to which she quickly smacked his hand away. Booth let out a small chuckle as he closed the door and ran over to the drivers side of the vehicle. "Let's get going Bones we're burning daylight." With one final wave to Wendell and Margaret the duo left the parking lot of TJH.


End file.
